


Glad You're Here

by noturssis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Smart Kageyama??? I know, Tobio is a little slow buts it’s okay, angst but like barely, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, my first multi chapter work?!?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Tobio thinks starting his second year as class president and the smartest person in his class would be easy.It's not. Of course it's not.But Hinata makes it worthwhile.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I base Yamaguchi and Tobio's friendship off that scene in season 2 ep15 when Yamaguchi pushes him away because he has a nosebleed? yes , I very much did.

Tobio sighed as he tied up his shoe laces, getting ready to grab his keys and be on his way to school.  
"Tobio?" a voice called .  
He stopped, putting his bookbag down, and followed the voice.  
"Yes dad?"  
"Have a good day. And be careful! " He exclaimed giving his son a smile. Tobio nodded swiftly before grabbing his bookbag and hopping in his car. 

Today was his first day back since summer break ended and he was honestly excited. He was a second year this year meaning he would be preparing for college. Plus, he was the president of the second class! It was going to look so good on his transcripts. He grinned to himself as he backed out of the driveway. This year was going to be a great year. 

He could feel it.

When he arrived at the school, he sat in his car for a bit, glancing around the parking lot that seemed to be getting fuller by the minute.  
He ignored the student body, and instead, looked around for a particular student who he knew would be here.  
His eyes caught onto his sprout and his eyebrows raised at the speed that he was coming over.  
He opened his car door, and plopped himself into Tobio's passenger seat.  
"Oh, hey Yamaguchi." He said smiling a bit. Yamaguchi turned to him a with a wide smile.  
"Hey Kags. What's up?" he asked putting his bag down. Tobio wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

"How many times will you use that nickname? Anyways, you excited?" he asked tapping his fingers on his wheels, quickly taking in Yamaguchi's apparence. Yamaguchi always dressed wonderfully, and today was no exception.

He wore a dress shirt, with a brown sweater ontop, and light jeans, his hair nearly styled, his freckles popped against his smooth pale skin. Tobio was kinda jealous because he could never look that flawless, no matter how hard he tried…which wasn't alot if he's being honest.  
It was the first day of school, and he had simply wore a dark blue crewneck, and some jeans his mom had gotten him. He had cuffed the bottom and pulled on his sneakers, not even bothering to do his hair.  
"Duh, of course I'm excited! We're like…seniors now!" he exclaimed happily. Tobio rolled his eyes at his overly excited friend.  
"Don't let Tsukishima hear you say that, he'll have a fit."  
Yamaguchi giggled as they got out of his car.

"Alright, we both have math for first period, we'll meet up with Tsukki at lunch." Yamaguchi said as they walked their way to class, dodging lost freshman, and over zealous seniors.  
"Yea…uh how unlucky of us to have math first." Tobio said frowning. It's not like he was bad at math, or any subject really, but he still didn't like it. Tobio guesses he's a nerd, but that's just because he has straight As. If anyone's a nerd, it's Tsukishima and his ugly ass glasses.  
He laughed to himself, as him and Yamaguchi took a seat towards the far left of his class.

They settled down as the teacher came in. He immediately started on the syllabus and Tobio listened in because, why the hell not?  
He subtly glanced around the room to see his classmates. Tobio wasn't exactly popular, duh, but they'd eventually have to know him because he's the president of their class. He's filled with dread knowing that means he'll HAVE to communicate with the soccer team. He cringes, remembering that he has a meeting with the cheerleaders.

He had unfortunately met them in his freshman year, and let's just say he's still struggling through his insecurities.  
Tobio shrugged and sat up straighter, ignoring his friend's curious stare.  
This was going to be a great year and no one would take that from him.  
Not even the stuck up cheerleaders, or strangely masculine soccer players.

+  
Tobio was wrong. He was very wrong. The first day wasn't even over and it was already going downhill.

By the time they got down to lunch, Tobio had been to three of his classes, math, English 11, and government. He was feeling good about the teachers he had and the classwork.  
He almost even smiled at Tsukishima until his eyes drifted to who was bouncing near him.

His breath got caught in his throat as he saw one of the prettiest boys at the school or like…he didn't know. Like the world. He was pretty short…actually really short and had bright amber eyes and wide chattering lips.  
The most noticeable thing about him wasn't his rather…loud outfit (ripped…very tight jeans that hugged him in all the right…don't look at him like that, he wasn't blind, and a slightly oversized black band t-shirt with colorful stripes??) but it was his fiery orange hair that was flying around at all angles and looked very unkempt, but he managed to pull it off.

He was hot actually. VERY hot.

Tobio breathed out his nose slowly as Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and dragged him over already calling Tsukishima over and his friend (??) But by the look on his face, it didn't seem like Tsukishima liked him very much.  
Tobio prayed that wasn't the case, but then again Tsukishima acted like he didn't like Tobio and still hung out with him so who knows.

He smirked at Tsukishima's incredulous expression.  
"Hey Tsukki." He said teasingly as they came to a stop in front of them.  
He grunted before already moving to turn when Yamaguchi stopped him.  
"Ah, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" he asked , smiling knowingly.

They boy bounced up from behind him, a blinding smile on his face.  
"I'm Hinata Shouyou! You must be Yamaguchi." he said waving.  
Yamaguchi smiled back at him, finally dropping his arm and waving.  
Hinata then turned to him, his smile a bit smaller and his eyes brighter.

"And I'm assuming your Kageyama. Tsukishima said you would look moody and all guwahhh." He said , a mischievous look on his face.  
Tobio raised his eyebrow, already knowing how scary he probably looked but Hinata barely faltered.  
"Tsukishima said 'guwahh '?" he said his eyes flicking up to the blond, who looked extremely annoyed.  
"No…Hinata shut up and stop spreading lies you idiot." He said before turning . Yamaguchi shrugged before following him, leaving Tobio and Hinata to walk after them.

"What does 'guwahh ' mean huh?" He asked because honestly, what a strange phrase and this boy poked his interest. Hinata glanced up at him before quickly glancing away.  
"Uhhh, nothing really. Just you're hot." He said .  
Tobio choked on air, and looked down at a laughing Hinata as he felt a deep blush crawl up his face.

"You think I'm…You can't just say stuff like that dumbass!" he exclaimed a bit too loud.  
Hinata just laughed again before bouncing ahead of him and instantly starting conversation with Yamaguchi and a annoyed looking Tsukishima.  
Tobio shook his head, clutching his books close.

This is so the worst.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is too grown for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad that hq is ending so double update :)

Tobio woke up to the sound of complete silence. He rubbed his eyes before pulling himself out of bed. He hated that he never really needed an alarm anymore because his internal clock always woke him up at 7. 

Better to depend on his own body than his phone right?   
Besides, it was Saturday, and the only thing important planned was for him to study for his English quiz on monday.

Boring but he didn't mind.   
He likes being distracted from the lonely walls in his house.  
Ever since his sister left for hair school, or whatever it is that she's doing, it dawned on him how absent his parents were.   
Speaking of his parents, he wondered when they'd be back from their business trip. They always left enough money and sent some to his phone but he would like to have someone to tell him good night or ask how his day was.  
He stretched, shaking his head and pulling on his work out clothes so he could go on a run.

Tobio loved running. It helped him stay in shape, but it also was another distraction.  
He liked feeling the burn of his muscles after a long run, knowing he completed something.  
He usually ran a mile, but he had been trying to reach two miles.  
Today was obviously not that day, and he frowned when his phone rang. He huffed, stopping near a tree, but still jogging in place.  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning Tobio-Chan!" a perky voice exclaimed. Tobio stopped jogging, his eyebrow raising.  
Why the hell was Oikawa calling him on a Saturday morning? Oikawa should like…never call him ever but he really really shouldn't at a time like this.  
"What do you want Oikawa?" he asked as he watched a couple of kids play soccer in the park.  
"Now that's no way to speak to your senpai…is it now? Besides, I just called to let you know that we have a impromptu meeting for all of the leaders of each grade. The cheerleaders funds got mixed up with the theatre kids funds and they're raising hell." 

Tobio rolled his eyes, snorting a bit.  
"Can't the cheerleaders just have a bake sale? Or carwash? The theatre kids barely have any costumes."  
Oikawa hummed lowly.  
"True…but the funds were promised to both of them, that isn't fair."  
"Okay…well what time?"  
"It's at 5. And dress in something cute for me, will ya? "  
He said before hanging up.  
Tobio growled low. Oikawa was the literal bane of his existence, even though he was a whole year ahead of him. It had all started in middle school when they competed for the student of the year award.   
Oikawa had thought he'd win because he was older and more "mature" , he wishes , but Tobio had won and ever since then they had been rivals.   
Also…they may have maybe made out his first year of highschool.

Okay, sue him. He may hate the guy's guts, but he was hot and Tobio wanted to be sure if he was also interested in boys. 

Girls were pretty, but he had an itch. So he grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him.  
It had been embarrassing, but very satisfying.  
Tobio tucked his phone back into his pocket before starting his run back home. He'd try for the two miles another time.

+  
After he got home and showered, he ate some rice before studying. He was on the phone with Yamaguchi when he glanced at the time.  
It was already 4:30.

"Sorry Yamaguchi, but President duties await." He sighed , packing up his bag and slipping on sneakers.

Yamaguchi made a face, laughing.  
"Good luck with that! And try not to let Oikawa rile you up too much alright?" he said , smirking at him knowingly.  
Tobio rolled his eyes.  
"Please. If anything, I'll be the one to rile him up."  
"It's not a compet-. "  
"Bye Yams!" He exclaimed before hanging up and dashing into his car.  
+  
Tobio couldn't help himself, and quickly stopped for a carton of milk on the way. He dashed into the school with three minutes left to spare, and carefully walked into the conference room. When he got in, both clubs were already there, and some of the student body.   
He assumed the others couldn't make it.  
The only seat available was next to this anxious looking blond. She was cute but also looked like she feared for her life.  
He plopped down next to her.  
"Ah! Oh God, you scared me!" she exclaimed after jumping and turing swiftly to face him.  
He nodded with wide eyes, siping from his drink.   
"I can see that. I'm Kageyama Tobio." He said trying for a smile but by the look on her face, he thinks he scared her even more.

"I'm…I'm Yachi." She said smiling shyly.

After talking to her for a couple of minutes, Tobio can confidently say that the girl was smarter than she let on. And bolder.  
She was pretty funny when she wasn't anxiously rambling. Plus she was honest and Tobio thinks he can relate on that front.  
They both quieted, and so did the room when Oikawa started the meeting.

Tobio mostly tuned him out, but that's just because there wasn't much for him to say. He was only the second class president, meaning he worked with second class shit. Clubs were for the seniors, excluding special cases like this one….  
Ah, maybe he should pay attention.

"Tobio? What do you think we should do?" Oikawa asked grinning widely when his head snapped up in surprise.

He cleared his throat and sat up.

"I think that if the funds can't be equally shared, then they can go to a different club, or better yet be used for better prom decorations. The cheerleaders already have alot and it wouldn't be fair for them to take the little that the theatre club has."  
Yachi nodded next to him but he heard a few grumbles.  
He narrowed his eyes making it clear that he was ready to argue. 

"Anyone object to that?"  
The theatre kids quickly shook their heads, the cheerleaders following.  
"Okay, I guess we've come to an agreement on the issue. Meeting dismissed." Oikawa said waving his hand.

Tobio leaned back sipping from his drink as he watched people shoot out of their seats to leave, or mingle with their friends.

"Uhm, I gotta go Kageyama…I'll see you around?" Yachi asked fiddling with her hands.  
He nodded swiftly.  
"Of course. Have a great evening." He said softly .

She grinned before shooting out of the room.

Tobio grabbed his drink and stretched before also deciding to take his leave.  
Once he got outside the room, he was immediately boxed in.  
He glared already knowing who it was. 

"What do you want idiot?" he asked sighing.  
"Why must I always want something? You just look good is all! I see you listened to me?" He said , a sharp glint to his brown eyes.  
Tobio rolled his straw around with his tongue, and almost smirked when Oikawa's eyes flickered to his lips.  
"Thanks. Anyways, it's getting dark, and I've got to get home soon. See you around?" he said tapping on his arm.  
If Oikawa wasn't taller than him, he wouldn't be in this situation anyways, but eh, he always got out so he just sent him a sharp grin, and from the subtle arch to his eyebrows, Tobio knew he won this round.

Oikawa moved his hand and Tobio quickly moved around and him and walked out the building, already ready to go to bed.

Old him probably would've poked fun at him or kiss him probably….  
Jeez, being responsible was so much work.  
Yamaguchi would be proud though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me that y'all are doing okay


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukki give me hope sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update you ask? yes <3

Tobio is convinced that school will be the death of him. If Tsukishima didn't brutally murder him first.  
He parks in the school parking lot, letting his head rest on his wheel.  
Last night, he had been so restless, he went out for a run and came in very late. What's worse is that he still couldn't sleep and had ended up getting two hours of sleep.

He felt his eyes closing as he slipped from consciousness when a loud knock on his window made him jolt up in surprise. He blinked slowly to see Hinata and Yamaguchi grinning at him. He sucked in his bottom lip before unlocking the car and lowly groaning as they quickly clambered in.

"Where's Tsukishima?" he mumbled , letting his head rest back on the wheel.  
"He's not coming today. Family trip." Yamaguchi replied.

"Damn, you look like garbage Kageyama." Hinata said laughing. He heard Yamaguchi snicker and he turned to to say the same thing to Hinata but Tobio wasn't a liar.  
Hinata was dressed pretty nicely today. He had on dark jeans and a pretty tight fited sweater, his hair the usual mess.  
Instead he turned back around with a groan.  
"Shut up dumbass."  
"Ouch, my feelings." He crowed playfully .

"But seriously, you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, concern evident in his tone.  
He was just too good for this world.  
"Yea…just didn't get much sleep."  
"We have like 20 minutes before homeroom officially starts, I'll wake you up. " Hinata offered.  
He nodded mutely, letting his eyes close once again.

+  
He shouldn't have let Hinata wake him up. He woke up to a tongue on his cheek.  
He screamed, slapping at his face as he woke up thrashing.

Hinata fell back, laughing and clutching his stomach while Yamaguchi laughed into his hand.

"You piece of shit asshole." He sweared glaring at Hianta . Hinata sat up straight, and immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. Please don't grab me." He said inching back, but Tobio knew he wasn't sorry from how bright his eyes were.  
Tobio just rolled his eyes and turned to Yamaguchi.  
"We should get going. You know how much Mrs.Young hates tardiness."

" Yeah… I'd rather not have a detention on the second week of school. " he muttered shaking his head as they all stumbled out his car.  
"Hey, uhm what about me?" Hinata asked bouncing.  
"Huh?"

He bounded up to Tobio, and looped their arms together and Tobio had to force down his blush.  
"Tsukishima isn't here, and I still get lost so can you walk me to class Kageyama?" he asked looking up at him, a pout on his lips.

Hinata was adorable but he also really didn't want to be late.  
He sighed knowing that Hinata was still new to the school, and got lost trying to find the bathroom.

"Okay, but let's get moving before we both have detention."  
Yamaguchi grinned before rushing off to their first period.  
"Who's your homeroom again?" Tobio asked as they moved through the hall.  
"Mr. Tin I think? I dunno, but he teaches English."

Tobio rolled his eyes wondering how he didn't know his teacher's name after a week.  
"You're lucky I have him or we would never make it to your class."  
Hinata shoved him playfully before they continued on their way.

+

Tobio hurriedly wrote down everything he remembered from yesterday 's studying, and felt giddy.  
Why was he ever nervous in the first place?! He means this in the most humble way, but he was pretty great at tests….maybe it was just the lack of sleep that had him loopy.

Once the bell rang, he turned in his paper, and rolls his eyes as Yamaguchi once again dragged him to the cafeteria.

Yamaguchi only did this on the grounds that in his first year, when they had become friends, he kept sneaking away to hide in the library.

It wasn't like he was avoiding them.…the cafeteria just got too loud and overwhelmed him.  
But not like he'd say that.  
"You know, you don't need to drag me to the cafeteria." 

Yamaguchi gave him a disbelieving look before scoffing .  
"Okay, so if I put down your hand, you won't run? And I know how fast you are so I wouldn't ever be able to catch up…" He trailed off.

"Yeah…right, I won't run away. I promise." Tobio said trying for a grin.  
Yamaguchi briefly glanced at him before nodding and dropping his arm.

"Now's my chance!" he exclaimed playfully, already turning when Yamaguchi grabbed the back of his t-shirt and yanked him back next to him.  
Tobio gasped in affront while his friend just smirked at him.  
"Try that again, and I'll cut up your library pass."

"You wouldn't! "  
"Oh but I would."  
+  
When they eventually reached the cafeteria, Tobio was still pouting as Yamaguchi dragged him around like a child.

They both paused as Hinata bounded up to them, a blinding grin on his face.  
"Hey guys! Oh, Kageyama you look way better now ." He said nodding solemnly.  
Tobio glared at him.

"I looked fine to begin with dumbass."  
Tobio missed the look Hinata and Yamaguchi exchanged in disbelief.  
"Uhm, okay we're in the cafeteria, so let go of my shirt. You're stretching it out!" he cried .  
He had a couple inches on Yamaguchi, but when he was determined, nothing could stop him.  
"Yeah, but only if you get some food."

Tobio groaned, knowing he couldn't escape this. Another bad habit of his was forgetting to eat at lunch because he was either reading a book or studying.

"Okay, fine! Now please, this is humiliating, let me go." he said frowning again.  
Hinata just laughed at him as Yamaguchi finally let go of him.  
They all got into the lunch line and bought a meal.  
Tobio pulled out some spare change, and bought two boxes of milk, smiling to himself.  
He loved milk. It was probably why he was so unnaturally tall, but regardless it tasted great.  
"Alright, you happy?" he asked showing his plate.

It was a a simple plate of rice, with chicken on the side.  
Yamaguchi nodded, a wide smile on his face and lead them to a table.  
Once they sat down, Hinata immediately started rambling about his day…and unfortunately chewed with his mouth open because he was speaking so fast.  
Tobio just ate his rice, and mostly listened to what they were talking about.

"Oh, how did the quiz go?" he asked, finally swallowing, and glancing up at both of them.  
"It was okay." he replied sipping from his milk.  
"Uh, Kageyama is being humble, he breezed through that test while I struggled. It was pretty hard.." Yamaguchi trailed off thoughtfully.

"You found it hard?! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked frowning at him. Yamaguchi at least looked sheepish and shrugged.  
"Didn't want to bother you…is it okay if I come over tomorrow, after school and you can help me study for the next one?" 

"Can I come?! I...might have completely flunked the test too.." Hinata trailed off.  
"What do you mean too…? I never said I flunked-"   
Tobio wondered when the last time he had people over his house that weren't relatives. He bit his lip, and hoped he had food inside the house before nodding slowly.  
"Yeah…I'll text Tsukishima and tell him to come over too."

Technically, Tsukishima was as smart as him, and didn't need extra help but it had been a while since they hung out so.

"Yay!!!" Hinata cheered, clapping his hands together.  
Tobio briefly wondered what it would be like to have Hinata in his house. They knew each for…two weeks now? He would hardly consider Hinata a friend….wait that sounds kinda mean.

It wasn't like Tobio was doing amazing in the friend department, unlike Hinata who made a new friend every day. Seriously, he would glance around and see Hinata bouncing next to someone, both of them laughing and talking.  
But with all that said, he'd like to be Hinata's friend…as long as Hinata would want to be his anyways.

Tobio looked down at his phone as it buzzed. He unlocked it and glanced at the notification.  
"Damn." He muttered. The notification had been a reminder he set for student body meetings. He had one today after school.  
Imagine that. When all he wanted to do was drive home and fall asleep.  
+  
Tobio was starting to get annoyed. He was sleepy which meant he was grumpy, and he was starting to get hungry again. Plus, the fucking advisor for the meeting was letting the meeting run extra long.

Not even Yachi could get him out of his murderous mood.  
He glared as the advisor handed out pamphlets that he wanted them to fill out. Couldn't they save this for another meeting?   
Tobio hates procrastinating, but he also wanted to actually function correctly tomorrow, and if he didn't get some food in his system, and at least some shut eye, he'd rip every piece of paper to shreds.

It was 20 more minutes before the meeting finally ended. He said a quick goodbye to Yachi, and quickly hugged her before packing his stuff and bolting out of the room.  
He high tailed it all the way to his car before buckling in and swerving out of the driveway.

He didn't live that far from the school, so when he got home, he prayed that his parents weren't home yet so he could have some peace and quiet.

He glanced around the driveway, and was ecstatic to see he was the only car home.  
He unlocked his door, and went inside, taking off his sneakers and putting his bookbag on the floor.  
He walked into his kitchen, and grabbed a bag of chips, and a bottle of water before grabbing his bookbag and going to his room.

He sighed as he sat at his desk trying to remember what he needed to do before he went to bed. He opened up the chips and started eating before remembering.  
Tobio pulled out his phone and quickly texted Tsukishima before taking off his clothes, and warming up his shower.

To Tsukishima: hey nerd. come over tomorrow if you can.  
He wrapped a towel on his waist about to go to his bathroom and get in the shower when his phone dinged.

From Tsukishima: Who are YOU calling a nerd?  
From Tsukishima: Anyways, why?

Tobio rolled his eyes before texting him back.

To Tsukishima: because we're studying for the test in Mr. Tin 's class.

From Tsukishima: Who is we?

To Tsukishima: Yamaguchi and Hinata

From Tsukishima: Oh  
From Tsukishima: So you and Hinata finally got together huh?

Tobio spluttered. What the hell was he even talking about??

To Tsukishima: H U H  
From Tsukishima: Don't play dumb. The sexual tension between you two is annoying.  
To Tsukishima: You of all people…   
To Tsukishima: How are you and Yamaguchi going then?  
From Tsukishima: shut the fuck up  
To Tsukishima : RIGHT. How was the trip though?  
From Tsukishima: It was pretty cool actually. I met another cousin, and she's pretty funny.  
From Tsukishima: Plus the food was really good…

Tobio raised an eyebrow smirking. Tsukishima was actually excited about something?

To Tsukishima: Oh ho ho!   
To Tsukishima: what's this?  
To Tsukishima: Is Tsukishima actually showing another emotion other than annoyance?!  
From Tsukishima: This is what I get for answering your text.

Tobio laughed out loud before padding his way into the bathroom to take his shower.  
When he finally got out, he pulled on a long sleeve and sweatpants before crawling into bed and the second his eyes closed, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how the chapters are getting longer and more interesting? Yeah, I think I got this multi chapter thing in the bag.  
> Don't forget to comment or subscribe if you want :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going to Tobio's house is fun...

Shouyou rubbed his palms together excitedly as he walked behind Tsukishima. They were all going over to study at Kageyama's house.

He was glad that Kageyama was comfortable enough to let him come into his house. He had always been pretty good at reading people, which is why he was so quick to make friends, but Kageyama confused him at times.

It's like he wanted to be outgoing, but 1, he didn't talk very much and 2, he was...uhm awkward.  
Shouyou found it adorable when he blushed or stammered when talking to him, but he had been scared that Kageyama would never be comfortable around him.

Shouyou found it easy to make friends with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Well mostly Yamaguchi because he was easily the nicest out of both of them. Tsukishima and Kageyama insulted him the most but he did it right back which is probably why him and Tsukishima got along anyways.

But he was glad he met them. He was indeed new to the school, and coming in second year, he was scared nobody would bother with him.  
His family had decided to move after their basement had flooded so yeah, wasn't much he could do about that. He made other friends besides them of course..but they were his favorite.  
He thinks.

Shouyou found he didn't mind as Kageyama unlocked his car and they clambered in.  
Yamaguchi sat in the passenger seat while Tsukishima and him climbed into the back.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi immediately started a conversation, and he couldn't help but join in.  
He glanced up at Kageyama to see that he was watching them silently through his mirror.  
Shouyou flashed him a big grin, and smiled even harder when Kageyama tried to smile back before glancing away.

+  
Kageyama was actually really good in school, and also a major nerd. It was so cute watching him babble about the true meaning of the essay and short responses they were supposed to be studying for.

And they did study, surprisingly.  
Shouyou was well aware at how bad he was at school, and he was happy that none of them made fun of him when he messed up on a question.  
Well, except for those times Kageyama called him a dumbass, but he never said it in a rude tone. Shouyou would like to think that he was endeared.  
Well, after two hours of studying, Hinata had started to complain of being hungry and Yamaguchi said they should take a break.  
Shouyou's eyes followed Kageyama as he stood up and stretched, his t-shirt riding up a bit.  
Shouyou licked his lips glancing at the pale smooth skin and oh God, were those abs???  
He quickly flicked his gaze back up and let his eyes dart around Kageyama's living room instead.  
His house was pretty big, which was no surprise if he thinks about it. Kageyama had a car and gave off this regal energy. It was like he was almost too good for anyone.  
Shouyou inwardly rolled his eyes.

Yeah right. Kageyama could barely form a sentence near people he didn't know.  
"Uhm, I could order some pizza if you want?"  
Shouyou's head snapped up to see Kageyama looking at him curiously.  
Shouyou cheered.  
"Yes please."  
Kageyama nodded while Tsukishima pushed on his head.  
Shouyou would like to think he yelped pretty manly .

They had all sat down in front of his T.V. to watch a movie when the pizza arrived. Shouyou glanced up and watched Kageyama jump up and rush to the door. He let his eyes wander and he accidentally made eye contact with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gave him a smirk and a wink.  
Shouyou just rolled his eyes and looked pointedly back at the screen.

Yamaguchi had this weird delusion that Kageyama and him had sexual tension.  
…..Really? How the hell would Kageyama have a sexual bone in his body.  
He snickered quietly at the thought.  
"What the hell is taking him so long?" Tsukishima asked.  
"I'll go check!" Shouyou exclaimed bouncing up from his spot on a couch and dashing to the door.

He paused when he saw Kageyama leaning against the door opening, and was talking to the pizza delivery woman. She had short blond hair and bright face.  
She was really pretty.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed smiling. Kageyama turned in shock and a flush jumped to both of their faces.  
"Oh uhm, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This is Yachi, she goes to our school." He explained as Shouyou grabbed one of the pizza boxes from him.  
The girl waved at him, her cheeks burning even more when he waved back.

"I'm Hinata!" he said smiling slyly.  
Shouyou briefly wondered if Kageyama liked her…or did Yachi like him. He felt his lips quirk up against his will.

"It was nice meeting you Hinata. Well, I should..uhm, I should be going. See you Kageyama." she said giving him a smile and darting back to her car.

Kageyama hummed before stepping back and closing the door. He turned to look at Shouyou and honestly, he wanted to tease him. Just a little.  
"Ahh, does someone have a crush?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Kageyama raised an unamused eyebrow.  
"No dumbass, she just a friend. She is pretty though." He said before shrugging and walking to the living room.  
Shouyou pouted.  
Well that was no fun.  
+  
Shouyou waved at Kageyama before unlocking his door and going inside.

The warmth and noise of his house made him sigh and then smile.  
"Shou-chan!" He heard a small voice yell. He looked up from taking off his shoes and grinned when Natsu threw herself at him.

"Hey Natsu. What have you been up too?"

she grabbed him by the hand and led him to the kitchen as she babbled about her day.  
"Oh, Shouyou! You're home! How was it?" His mom asked, looking up from her pot.  
He picked his lips when he noticed it was curry. Today just kept getting better and better.  
"Oh it was okay. We studied most of the time. Kageyama is really good. So is Tsukishima but I'd never tell him that." He answered stealing a taste from the pot.  
His mom slapped his hand away and he pouted.  
He almost got away with it was the sad part.

"Kageyama is the one that dropped you off right? You should have told him to come inside!" she exclaimed , pulling away a screaming Natsu from his leg.  
"Uh, he's really...shy? Maybe next time mom." He said laughing before making his way upstairs.  
He dumped his books on the ground before pulling out his phone and seeing he had a text from Kenma.

From Kenma: wanna play tonight?  
He grinned excitedly. It had been a while since he talked to Kenma because they had both been so busy with school. He had known Kenma since they were kids, and he was one of the many things he missed about Tokyo.

To Kenma: Yea, of course. Just give me 30 minutes.  
Shouyou quickly shucked off his clothes before dashing into his shower, not bothering to warm up the water first.  
After he finished, he pulled on his sleeping clothes and logged into his game.  
He attached his mic to the controller and joined Kenma's party.  
"Hey Kenma!" He exclaimed grinning.  
"Hey Shou. How was your day?" he asked.  
"It was..pretty cool. After school, I went over to Kageyama's house with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Can you believe that Kageyama is like…a genius??? I guess I'm not that surprised he's a nerd. Even though he's kinda still stupid." He finished rolling his eyes.  
"I'd rather be a nerd than fail classes -"  
"Oh my God KENMA, STOP!" he yelled as he heard Kenma laugh quietly on the other line.  
He sulked.  
"Stop sulking."  
He sat up.  
"Am not. Anyways, how was your day?"  
"Same old. Kuroo is so annoying, please come get your friend. "  
Shouyou laughed holding his stomach.

"You knew him longer! And stop acting like you don't love when he gives you attention!"  
Kenma has always protested against the affection and worry Kuroo had shown him, but Shouyou could read Kenma the same way he could read him. They were both in love but to stubborn to admit it, he swears.  
"Not acting. I do not." he responded after a short while.  
Shouyou snorted.  
Yeah right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! I know I'm updating super late...well depends where you are. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing week! comment how you're feeling or what you would like to see if you want.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters because this fic moving slow lmao, but be warned, this chapter is a little messy

Tobio hummed silently as he walked out of class, books stacked in his hand.

His teacher had just gave them a assignment based on government, and he had alot to cover in such short time. He wondered if he'd be able to make it to the library without Yamaguchi catching him. 

It made him walk a bit faster and decide it wasn't worth risking his life.

Tobio stopped for a second and shifted his books in his hands, trying not to bump into any one in the hallway when he felt someone take some of his books from him.

He glanced up in surprise, and was met with Hinata grinning at him, his eyes bright.  
Over the four months since school had started, Tobio was proud to say that him and Hinata had gotten closer. Well, at least he thinks they have. 

Hinata had slowly creeped his way into many aspects of his life and he honestly wasn't bothered by it.

"Hey Hinata. And thanks." he said straightening up. Hinata shrugged.

"Eh no problem. You looked like you were about to topple over."  
"Oh shut up, I had it under control! "  
"Mhm. What do you need all these books for anyways?" he asked side eyeing him a bit . Tobio huffed before explaining.  
"My government teacher just assigned a project on how the Asian government works and -" Tobio let out a strangled noise when he felt a hand on his ass.  
His head whipped around to see a tall senior, one that he didn't recognize at like…all. The senior grinned and winked at him.

"Hey Kageyama." He purred .  
Tobio raised an eyebrow, and he could already feel a scowl forming on his face.  
Did this guy think he was some bottom freshman?  
Just as he was about to tell the guy off, he saw Hinata step in front of him, practically shaking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked glaring up at the senior.  
"Huh?" The senior asked. Tobio's eyes widened. He doesn't think he's ever seen Hinata this angry before. 

"I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you make a habit of going around and groping people's asses??? Especially if they don't fucking know you?!" He yelled .  
"What no? I was just -"  
" Oh, okay! So you only do it to Kageyama? You have a death wish or something? Have you done this to others? Huh? "he asked stepping into the senior's space. Oh fuck.   
Now that Tobio was really looking at him, the dude was on the football team. He groaned out loud and tried to call Hinata's name but he ignored him.  
Uh, this was flattering and everything, but Tobio was starting to feel really embarrassed because people were watching and the subject was his ass so…

"Hinata, it’s not that-“  
“No , shut up Kageyama, I’m tryna defend your honor!” he exclaimed glaring up at the senior who had just tapped Tobio on the bottom.  
Tobio stared at him in shock, feeling a blush cover his face and snapped his mouth shut and watched as Hinata started to scream at the scared looking senior who was inching away.  
" Okay, I'm sorry?! But you need to back up lil man -"  
“Little man?! Are you insane? I'll show you little! "  
"Watch where the fuck you put your hands! The next time I catch you even looking at him, I’ll kill you!”

Tobio blushes even harder because damn, Hinata was hot as hell when he was angry which isn’t an appropriate reaction but STILL.  
“Wait, look-“  
“Kageyama shut the fuck up! And you? What the hell are you looking at? Huh? You wanna fight too? I’ll beat you both up I don’t care!” 

Okay, well that was extremely rude and Tobio didn’t remember Hinata having such a pottty mouth. Then again, they didn’t know each other that well which is what made this whole thing even more absurd.  
It was kinda nice to see someone “defend his honor” though. He watched as the senior started talking back to Hinata when he noticed the crowd...probably didn't want to be embarrassed by a second year.   
If possible, Hinata got more angry, and started quickly walking towards him.

Yea, that’s enough of that.

At the crowd that was gathering, Tobio quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him outside and didn’t stop until they reached the parking lot as Hinata continued to ramble nonsense.  
“Hinata!” he exclaimed.  
Hinata looked up in shock, narrowing his eyes at Tobio.  
“You alright? If he hurt you, I’ll actually kill him.” he said lowly and his eyes weren’t shining as bright as they usually were and Tobio suddenly felt awful.  
“What? No , no I’m fine okay? I’m fine it wasn’t that serious-“  
“WHAT DO YOU.....what do you mean it wasn’t that serious?? That creep tapped your ass.”  
Tobio frowned. True....it did make him feel very uncomfortable. But Tobio didn’t need the whole school’s attention on him...  
“I mean yea, but did you have to threaten to kill him?” he asked staring down at Hinata hard.  
His angry expression faded away, and in place was a sheepish one.  
“Yeah...uhm heat of the moment?” he said giggling.  
Tobio barked out an actual laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Sure. But uhm...thank you. For defending my honor Hinata.” He said smiling at him softly.  
Hinata went back to his normal height, which wasn’t much in the first place.  
“Eh, all in the days work. No one disrespects my friend and gets away with it.”  
“Friends huh?” Tobio asked smirking. 

“Duh, are you stupid? Of course we're friends!” he exclaimed grinning.  
Tobio forgot how good Hinata was at making friends. They only knew each other for like...four months . He wasn’t used to making friend that fast considering it took him a year to even speak to anyone in high school.

Of course, Yamaguchi had been the one to speak to him first.

"Okay....anyways we should probably get back inside or you’ll get kicked out for real this time.” he said laughing silently.

Hinata growled at him, shoving him a bit.  
“Ah shut up! I’m a hero if you ask me...”  
“Yeah, because you standing up to a 6’3 third year as a 5’6 second year wasn’t a ridiculous sight.”

“Like I said, I was-“  
“Defending my honor , yea yea. Let's hope I can defend yours because that senior was a football player and will probably bring it up at the next student body meeting.”

Hinata suddenly stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh no...I caused more trouble for you didn't I?” He asked nervously   
“No, Hinata it’s fine. I owe it to you to be honest, after today.”  
Hinata pulled on his fingers before nodding and they entered back into the school.

+

After that very strange incident, Tobio noticed that whenever he was walking out of his third period, Hinata would be around him. Whether he was with Yamaguchi or Tsukishima, during third period, Hinata was there.

It kinda flattered him. It was nice to know that someone cared about what happened to him.

And it's not like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima didn't care, it's just Yamaguchi was pretty quiet and Tsukishima was…well.  
Tobio sighed as he put his pencil down, rubbing at his eyes.  
Studying was becoming increasingly difficult now that mid terms were around the corner. He decided that if he took a short nap, he'd be fine. He closed his laptop and textbook before crawling into bed and letting his eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thinkkkkk , anyways I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your week <3


	6. 6

Shouyou sighed as he felt sun rays on his face. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching upwards. He opened his window shades wider, glad that his room was immediately engulfed in light and warmth.

He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. He was in the middle of brushing his tongue when he looked into the mirror and saw how flushed his face was.

He raised an eyebrow at how red he looked because it was pretty cool in his house when it hit him like a bunch of bricks.

His dream.

His dream from last night. He felt himself blush even harder.  
He had fallen asleep last night thinking about nothing really. He did have a brief thought about meat buns, but besides that just trival things.

The second he fell asleep though, all he felt was warmth. He felt strong familiar hands wind themselves around his waist and pull him closer. He turned to see Kageyama smiling at him softly, his eyes lided. Kageyama had touched him with so much care, but still had that adorable flush on his face that made Shouyou sigh with happiness.

Shouyou snapped back to the present and choked on his brush. He spit out his toothpaste and quickly rinsed his mouth.  
No, no no no. 

Just when him and Kageyama start being real friends. Just when Kageyama started being comfortable around him, he went and started dreaming about him and stuff. He groaned before walking out of the bathroom to grab his towel and take a shower.

Today was going to a be a long day.

+

Shouyou did his best to act normal at school, but could you blame him?  
Everywhere he went, he was attacked with Kageyama 's presence. And that was his own fault.  
He was the one who went out of his way to walk with Yamaguchi to pick Kageyama up from his third period. If Yamaguchi couldn't, he still went.

He thinks the small smile Kageyama gives him is worth it. He slaps his cheeks before turning back to his work and trying to remember everything Tsukishima had told him.  
When they finally arrived to lunch, it seemed like Kageyama was feeling talkative because he interjected in every topic they talked about. Just Shouyou's luck.

God knows how much he loves when Kageyama forgets himself and starts rambling about everything and anything. It barely happened, but when it did Shouyou was once again shocked at how brilliant the boy was.

Shouyou examined…well more like stared at Kageyama as he nodded along to what Tsukishima was saying and found that Kageyama had always been attractive to him.He did call him hot the first time they met...

He dressed pretty good and his personality was..well if you looked past the stony exterior, he was amazing so Shouyou assures himself that it was bound to happen. But somehow, this doesn't feel like any other crush he's had before.

He really wanted to know Kageyama. He wanted to know his dark secrets, hobbies and talents. His family, his routines…and especially what he did to let loose.  
He watched his pink lips form words and watched in awe as he let out a little laugh that kinda sounded like a snort.  
"What?" 

Shouyou blinked and noticed that Kageyama was looking right back at him, a frown on his face.  
Shouyou tried not to welt at the change in expression. Instead he sat up straighter and smiled.  
"Nothing. What's up?" he decided on, leaning foreward a bit.  
"What do you mean...the ceiling." he responded looking satisfied with himself. Shouyou would have laughed at him if it wasn't for that fact that Kageyama was chewing on his lip in what seemed like nervousness.t

What was he nervous about? Did Shouyou make him nervous? He felt bad but it also sent a thrill up his spine.

Shouyou had to think fast.  
"Can I come over? I need help on our, uhm English homework."  
Kageyama was really good at English , like he was at everything else.  
Was he perfect or something???

Kageyama's eyes widened before he nodded quickly, his hair kinda bouncing and his bangs swishing around.  
"Yea...yea! Meet me in the parking lot." He said , his lips quirking up a bit.  
Shouyou cheered, already thanking him.

Kageyama shrugged it off and turned back to Yamaguchi who seemed to be ranting.  
Shouyou took this time to stare at Kageyama again.  
From his captivating dark blue eyes and sharp nose. To his shiny and straight black hair and his slightly pinked cheeks.  
Shouyou was so fucked.

+

Shouyou only knows he actually has some sort of feelings for Kageyama when he gets near his car in the parking lot just to see him there, talking to a tall brunette.

He looked kinda familiar, but Shouyou remembered what happened the last time in the hallway and speeds up his pace.

"Kageyama!" he exclaimed once he was close enough. He narrowed his eyes at the way the brunette seemed to lean into Kageyama's space, a sharp smirk on his face.  
Was Kageyama less shy than he thought?

Kageyama 's head turned around and he seemed to brighten at his arrival.  
"Oh hey Hinata. Let's go." He said about to turn around.

"Aw, you aren't going to introduce me to your friend Tobio -chan?" he singsonged, his smirk only getting wider when Kageyama glared at him.  
Shouyou had never heard someone say Kageyama's first name before. He frowned a bit.  
He wanted to say his first name.

"Oh shut up Oikawa, I gotta go. Now move , you're blocking the way."  
The brunette, Oikawa, moved out of the way, and watched as they both slide into Kageyama 's car.  
Soon they were on their way when Kageyama made a turn that was definitely not towards his house.  
"Uhm, I've really been craving some meatbuns. I hope you don't mind." He said glancing at Shouyou.  
"Nope…I've been craving them too so it's a win win."

Kageyama hummed before pulling to the shop's drive way.  
They walked inside the pretty shop and made their way to the line to order.

"So, who was that guy?" He heard himself ask, peering up at Kageyama. He rolled his eyes sighing.  
"Oikawa Toruoo. I've unfortunately known him since middle school. He's a third year and is the third year president." He listed . Shouyou noticed he wanted to say more but he kept his mouth shut.  
Interesting.

That would mean…that Oikawa knew alot about Kageyama. Enough to call him by his first name.  
But the look on Kageyama's face didn't show that he liked him much.

"Does he bother you? Cause if he does, I can -"  
"No dumbass, oh my God." he said laughing. Shouyou grinned at the sound and joined him.  
Kageyama really did have a nice smile and laugh. Well his non creepy smile. That smile was enough to make him piss his pants.

When they finally ordered, Kageyama had ended up paying for everything, he insisted and sent a deadly glare towards Shouyou and he had to give in.

He smiled up at Kageyama as they piled back into his car and Shouyou let his eyes follow the deep flush that continued underneath Kageyama 's sweater. 

He almost leaned over and took a peak.  
Yea…he was soooo gone.

+

Entering Kageyama' s room felt sacred. Holy. Something religious. 

He had entered silently behind Kageyama, still chewing on his meat buns.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Kageyama asked suddenly turning and facing him. Shouyou blinked and almost said it doesn't matter but by the way Kageyama was kinda shifting, he wanted to decide for them.

"The floor is okay." he said smiling.  
Kageyama sipped from his drink before plopping himself on the floor. It sure was a sight.

Shouyou followed.

Shouyou found himself looking around Kageyama's room as he unpacked his stuff.  
It was really clean and everything looked tidy. His closet door was open and Shouyou noticed how he had alot of sweaters and hoodies.

Was winter his favorite season?

He glanced at his bed and saw that it wasn't laid and he smiled at that. He thinks if Kageyama saw his room, he's pass out from the sheer mess of it.  
He let his eyes go back to Kageyama to see that he had his laptop out and was looking at him.  
"You done assessing my room?" he asked , his eyes shining. Shouyou huffed out a laugh.  
"Yeah, I give it a 9\10. Your bed isn't laid." He replied , pulling out his own laptop. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"As if you're room would be any better." He said but also didn't get up to fix his bed.  
Shouyou just grinned because he wasn't lying….

+

After a while, Shouyou started to feel restless. He poked at Kageyama who was still typing on his computer.  
"Hinata, stop poking me." He scolded, not even glancing up. Shouyou groaned and rolled around on his floor.

His brain has taken on way too much info. Plus he was kinda hungry.   
He didn't want to tell Kageyama that though.

He stared up at the ceiling, cursing school. He only sat up when he heard Kageyama's laptop close.

He turned to see Kageyama staring hard at him, his face blank.

Shouyou reached over and poked him on the forehead.   
Kageyama closed his eyes before sighing.  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said already standing up, and grabbing Shouyou up too.  
Damn, Kageyama was kinda strong. I mean, that's no surprise, look at his height.

Shouyou only reached to his collarbone.  
Suddenly, Kageyama hissed in what sounded like pain.  
"What happened? You alright?" he heard himself ask. Kageyama hummed, his eyes wide.  
"Yeah, uhm I just…"  
Shouyou moved closer to him and noticed that his eyes were still wide open.  
"What's wrong?"  
He pouted slightly and of course Shouyou found that adorable.  
"I…promise you won't laugh?"  
Shouyou raised an eyebrow.  
Why would he laugh at Kageyama if he was in pain?  
Instead he nodded firmly.  
Kageyama hesitated before reaching into his desk draw and pulling out…a glasses case??  
"Uhm…" He trailed off.  
"I forgot that I had my contacts in and their starting to hurt..so." He trailed off glancing away from Shouyou.  
Shouyou gasped, and he didn't laugh but he huffed out a breath.

"You wear glasses? Oh God, you ARE a nerd."  
Kageyama grabbed at his hair and shoved him away.  
"Shut up, you said you wouldn't laugh!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm…I'm not! I just..wow." He ended . Kageyama bit his lip before shoving him out of his room.  
"Go downstairs to the kitchen, I'll meet you there." He said sighing . Shouyou giggled a bit before prancing down his steps.  
It was like Kageyama was full of surprises everyday. Shouyou wondered if his glasses made him look weird. He plopped himself on one of the chairs in his kitchen. Maybe that's why he was so embarrassed to wear them.

Shouyou decided that if Kageyama looked terrible with his glasses on, his crush for him would fade instantly. He smiled, nodding to himself. 

Yeah, that would definitely be the case.

Shouyou heard Kageyama's footsteps and waited to see what would happen.  
Shouyou felt his jaw go slack when he saw Kageyama come into his view.  
His glasses weren't anything special. They were black and sleek, and they really made his deep blue eyes pop.

And it wasn't like Kageyama looked…obscene or anything. He just looked cute.

Adorable.

Shouyou buried his face in his hands feeling hot shame. He was so so so fucked.  
"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

Shouyou peeked at him through his fingers to see Kageyama just standing there, his expression blank.

"Nothing I…I'm just really hungry." He lied , hopping from the stool.  
"Yeah…that's why we're in the kitchen stupid. What did you want? We have.." He started to list off the things he had in his fridge and cupboards but Shouyou was barely paying attention for he was too busy looking around and studying everything in his house.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He mumbled running his hands over a picture of Kageyama and what looked like his parents.  
The resemblance was pretty clear. His dad had short cropped black hair and blue eyes. He was pretty handsome but looked really stern. His mom had long flowing black hair and the same sharp eyes that Kageyama had, a dazzling smile on her face. His eyes drifted down to Kageyama, who looked a bit younger and he looked kinda…sad? What was he frowning about?

Then again, a frown was his default expression. But his eyes looked dull, and Shouyou found that he really didn't like that.

"Here." Shouyou turned in surprise to see Kageyama standing behind him with two glasses of milk. He gingerly took it from him, and taking a sip.  
"You have a thing for milk?" he asked coyly , wiggling his eyebrows.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes snorting at him before walking away.

"I don't know. I've just been drinking it all my life and I like it. I don't have a…/thing/ for it. " He explained.  
Shouyou hurried behind him to keep up.

"Maybe that's why you're so outrageously tall! "  
"No, you're just outrageously -"  
"Don't even finish that sentence you dolt."  
"Aren't you the one who came over here for help to study? But I'm the dolt? " he asked dropping onto his couch and raising an eyebrow at him.  
Shouyou pressed his lips together before softly placing his drink down. Kageyama stared at him curiously before letting out a scream when Shouyou launched himself at him tugging and pulling at him.

"Get off me you dumbass!" he yelled , pulling and tugging at his hair.  
Shouyou planted his feet next to his waist before grabbing his shirt and shaking him.  
"Say you're sorry!" he yelled back .  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go of my fucking shirt you idiot!" he screamed trying to push him off once more.  
Shouyou burst out laughing at how flushed he looked before letting his hands stop shaking him.

"You're such an asshole. How could you apologize and insult me in the same sentence?" He asked grinning. Kageyama still hadn't let go of his hair and Shouyou felt his legs give out, and he found himself in Kageyama's lap. He wanted to freak out but he knew better.  
Instead, he'd blame his fast heartbeat on his yelling, not on him straddling Kageyama.

"Ouch! Let go before I go bald." He said grabbing at his wrist.  
Kageyama glared at him before letting go. Shouyou blinked before rubbing at his scalp, pouting.

"Don't be dramatic." Kageyama said slouching in his seat. Shouyou gasped before losing his balance and almost falling back but Kageyama caught him by his shirt.  
"Be careful stupid." He said lowly before shoving him to the side.  
Shouyou took a second to catch his breath before squeaking, "You're the stupid one!"  
Kageyama gave him a look that screamed, "You almost cracked your head open on my floor but you still want to call me names? "

Shouyou rolled his eyes before letting his head drop.

He needed to go home and sleep. Immediately.

+

Shouyou felt himself being shaken awake by a large warm hand, and he almost nuzzled it before he sat up and remembered where he was.  
"Uh, you're…this is your house." Kageyama stumbled, looking flustered for some reason.  
Maybe he did nuzzle him.

"Yeah, thanks Kageyama. See you tomorrow." He said giving him a grin. Kageyama just nodded swiftly.  
Shouyou got out the car, and digged through his bookbag to find his key and smiled to himself when he got inside, knowing that Kageyama watched him go in safely before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be shy :)  
> your comments are like water to me. and I drink alot of water! they really do make my day so thank you so much for reading my work


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio gets lots of love today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flustered tobio alert!!!!

Tobio bolted up when he heard commotion downstairs. 

He had just woken up and was just lying in bed when he heard his mom's voice and instantly relaxed. He grabbed his glasses off his table and padded his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth before making his way downstairs, now able to smell the food. He grinned, walking a bit faster to see his mom at the stove.

She looked up at him and smiled wide, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Tobio." she said softly. Tobio couldn't help but smile back and promptly zoom into his mom's arms.

He hadn't seen her in two months and well…he couldn't even pretend like he didn't miss her.

He sighed in her warmth before pulling back.  
"Hey mom. What are you making?" he asked moving to stand next to her on the stove. He knew the smell anywhere, but he still wanted to ask anyways.

"Eggs over rice." she said eyeing him knowingly.  
Tobio felt his lips lift against his will as he helped her stir the rice.

He stopped when he realized something.  
"Where's dad?" he asked glancing around.  
"Oh, he's still abroad. He really wanted to come but work wouldn't let him." she explained giving him another smile.

Tobio wanted to pout, throw a tantrum, or at least complain but he's too old to do that. He's matured and he's sure it's equally annoying for his mom too.  
"Yeah, I understand mom." He nodded . She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Set the plates for me." She asked and he nodded, turning and reaching into the top cupboards.  
They sat down to eat and they talked and Tobio felt his energy grow.  
"How's Miwa?" his mom asked looking up. He paused looking up at her curiously.  
"I... I don't know. We haven't, uhm talked in a while."  
By a while, he means almost a year.  
"Oh! She doesn't call or visit?"  
Tobio shrugged scooping more food in his mouth.  
"I guess university is really busy."  
" Anyways, what do you plan to do today? " she asked changing the discussion. She probably sensed his mood change. It's not that he was sad..or mad at Miwa. He did wonder why she didn't talk to him much. It's not like they were ultra close but she was his sister regardless.  
She should've visited. He could've called.

"Nothing.....wait!" he stopped suddenly remembering that he promised to meet Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Tsukishima at the movies.  
"Oh, I actually have to meet my friends at the movies." He explained at his mom's raised eyebrow.  
She nodded, looking surprised.  
Then she smiled.  
"My little Tobio is so grown up now." she said , her eyes sparkling. Tobio found himself smiling back.  
"I never was so little mom." He said as he finished washing their plates and going up the stairs. 

+

Tobio paused in the middle of putting on a short sleeve t-shirt. It was close to the middle of July and the weather was getting hotter and the first term was coming to an end. That reminded him of his mid-terms and he pushed that firmly away from his mind. He was happy. Nothing would dampen his mood. He pulled on his shirt and pulled his sneakers on before grabbing his phone and checking the groupchat to see if any one was on their way.  
Instead all he saw was a text from Hinata.

From Hinata: hey yama yama-kun! do you mind giving me a ride :) ?  
To Hinata: yea, I'm on my way right now.  
From Hinata: THANK YOU :p 

Tobio smiled at the message, feeling a bit lighter. He figured Tsukishima would bring Yamaguchi since they were like, attached at the waist.

He grabbed his keys, his wallet and his phone before rushing downstairs.  
"You're leaving Tobio?" he heard his mom call from the living room . He had almost forgotten to tell her he was going since…he wasn't exactly so used to having to ask for permission or whatever.  
"Yeah, I have to pick up Hinata." He said turning to her.  
"Who's that?"  
"He's a friend…I met at school." He replied simply , not knowing how to describe him to his mom. She nodded smiling.  
"Do you need any money?"  
" No, it's fine mom. I'll see you later. " He said waving before stepping out and closing the door. 

+

The movies had been pretty fun. Expectedly, Hinata talked and laughed through most of the movie but he found that he didn't mind and actually liked listening to Hinata talk. He also ate most of Tobio's popcorn, but he didn't go down without a fight.

As they walked out, Tobio had to rub at his eyes and blink multiple times.  
"Your eyes okay Kageyama?" Hinata asks bounding up next to him.  
"Yeah, it's just bright." He said blinking down at Hinata who had a curious smile on his face.  
Tobio guesses he remembered him wearing glasses. He wasn't embarrassed, but really he didn't mind that Hinata found out..  
He was kinda pleased to know that Hinata cared.

Tobio glanced over at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and noticed they were holding hands.  
His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he almost yelped but he knew Tsukishima would either kill him or Yamaguchi would blush so hard he'd faint. So he turned his head forward and ignored them as they walked around, talking quietly.

"You guys want anything?" he asked fanning himself as he spotted a ice cream truck. It was still afternoon meaning it wasn't cooling down for a while.  
They all nodded, but it looked like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were too distracted to follow him, so instead he gripped Hinata's arm and pulled him along. His arm felt pretty sweaty, but Tobio couldn't blame him. It was hot.

When they approached the ice cream truck, a head peeked out and it was a young looking man with long dark hair and kind eyes.  
"Hey, what can I get you guys?" he asked smiling.  
Tobio suddenly realized he didn't ask what anyone wanted so he tried to remember what they would like.  
Then Hinata spoke up for him.  
"May we have two vanilla ice creams and two blue raspberry popsicles?" he asked smiling.eek

The man nodded before turning and getting to work.  
"I could've done that myself y'know." Tobio heard himself say. He also felt himself pout...why? He didn't know.  
Hinata's smile turned into a smirk, his eyebrows raising. 

"Sure. Anyways, I figured Yamaguchi would just like what Tsukishima liked and I remember Tsukishima mumbling something about vanilla at lunch so."  
"How'd you know I wanted a popsicle? " he asked curiously.  
Hinata laughed and it kinda sounded like a song.  
"I didn't. But if you didn't want it, i'd just eat it for you!"

Tobio snorted before pulling at his hair fondly. What an idiot.  
He yelped quietly before giving him a small smile and Tobio felt his heart stutter. He quickly looked away, aware that his face was heating but he decided to blame it on the heat.

He pulled on his fingers while they waited for their order to be finished.

Tobio subtly glances back at Hinata, who was looking around, a hand raking through his hair. The sun seemed to be shining directly on him, as his ginger hair seemed to brighten even more. Even his eyes were bright and sharp. 

He noticed that hinata had some light scatterings of freckles across his nose and Tobio really wanted to….he slowly let out a breath before letting his eyes wander back to the man who was already looking at him, a smile on his face, his eyes knowing.

Tobio felt himself blush and shook his head firmly. He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"No, it's okay. On..the house." The man said grinning. Tobio wanted to object but Hinata gasped and grinned so bright he felt his head spin.  
"Thank you so much! You're so kind!" he exclaimed already taking the two popsicles while Tobio picked up the ice creams.  
He trailed behind as Hinata skipped back over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were sitting a picnic table near the shade.

"Oh! Thanks guys." Yamaguchi said reaching towards Tobio.  
He handed them the ice creams before sitting behind them, next to Hinata who had already opened his own.  
Tobio ripped the plastic off, and licking at it thoughtfully. It didn't taste amazing to him, but then again he's never been a fan of sweet things.

He watched curiously at how closely his two friends were interacting and felt a smile on his face.  
Hinata was talking quietly for once, probably noticing the mood, and Tobio nodded along with everything he said.  
He felt happy. Really really happy.  
He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he really needed to show his friends affection but he didn't know how…

Should he just grab their hands….? No, that would be weird.

He licked at his popsicle, wondering what he could do without making it awkward.  
"I'm really glad we hung out today!" he blurted . All their eyes landed on him, their mouths hanging open.  
He felt himself blush and start to stutter before he felt a hand grip his. It was Hinata.

"Yeah, me too sappy-yama." Hinata said grinning . Well that was a new one.  
"Same, I don't know why we don't do this every week." Yamaguchi said offering him a smile.

Tsukishima wasn't smiling, but his eyes were wide and shiny so, yeah he basically was smiling.  
"Its because we have -"  
"Okay Tsukishima. " Hinata said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed before slumping a bit.  
"Okay, I get it, I enjoy hanging out with you guys too."

Hinata and Yamaguchi cheered while Tobio smirked.  
He had been right, today was really fun.  
It was then, as they got up from the bench because it was getting late, that he remembered he was, uh, holding hands with Hinata.

Hinata interlaced their fingers and swung their arms as they trailed behind the couple in front of them, back to the parking lot so they could find their cars and go home. It was cooler now meaning that his hands weren't sweaty and he didn't mind being close to Hinata. In fact, he kinda liked the way that his smaller hand fit in his.

Hinata was babbling off to Tsukishima, and Tobio used that time to think about how warm and adorable Hinata was. It wasn't news to him, he knew this the second he saw him bounding up behind Tsukki.  
Woah, it had been almost half a year and they were all already this close?  
He let his eyes close briefly as his heart squeezed.  
He's not that used to feeling such positive emotions and he wants to go back to frowning but his lips won't let them.  
He knows he's smiling but he prays that it isn't his creepy one.

+

When he drives Hinata home, the boy seems to have even more energy as he bounces in his seat, playing with Tobio's radio.

"Your channels sound so weird Kageyama!"  
"That's because I barely use it." He said glancing at him. Hinata gasped, clutching at his shirt.

"You don't listen to music? What?! Oh God, what even are you?" he asked groaning . Tobio frowned, reaching over to grab at him but he squealed and ducked. Tobio wasn't even mad, but he liked annoying Hinata.

"Don't worry Kageyama. I'll find a good channel." He assured nodding firmly.  
Tobio snorts and nods.  
"Okay...Yeah." He told him looking at him briefly before turning down a road.  
It takes a while, but Hinata finally finds a station that's just smooth and sensual jazz music.  
Tobio can't help but tap his finger on the wheel as Hinata sways in his seat, his window down and his hair ruffling.

"What do you think yama-kun?" he asks over the music.  
Tobio fakes nonchalance.  
"It's okay."  
"Bullshit, I see you tapping your feet and hands." He said smirking .  
Tobio blinks before looking down to see that his feet are indeed tapping.  
He doesn't stop.  
When he eventually pulls up to Hinata's house, Hinata leans foreward to turn it off but Tobio stops him.  
"Nah, leave it on." He said softly. Hinata stares at him for a second before he smiles, the corner of his eyes twinkling.  
"Next time, you have to come inside. My mom and sister want to meet you." 

Tobio's eyes widened.  
HIS FAMILY WANTED TO MEET HIM?????????  
THE FUCK -

"Don't minddd Kageyama-kun, she wants to thank you for dropping and picking me up all the time." He said coyly . Tobio breathed out a sigh of relief. Relief from what?  
He wasn't sure.

"Uhm, okay, sure. Good night Hinata." He said squinting as he slipped out his car.  
"Good night Kageyama!" he exclaimed waving before jogging up his porch and digging in his pockets for his keys . He unlocked the door and stepped inside and that's when Tobio pulled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you eat today? go drink some water <3


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shou is worryingly soft for tobio and hobbies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm back :)

Shouyou could feel the stress radiating off of Kageyama when they walked into school. Shouyou knew how brilliant Kageyama was, and he knew he would ace all his tests. He just didn't understand why Kageyama didn't know that.

Yamaguchi had told him that Kageyama had a bad habit of working himself too hard and forgetting that he was human and needed sleep.

By lunch, Kageyama was slumped over in his lap, snoring as he slept. Shouyou found it adorable, but it was obvious that he had been up late studying.?

He wondered how Kageyama would get through the rest of this week if he kept it up like this.  
Matter of fact, he could feel the heat from his skin bleeding into his jeans and warming him up.  
It was too hot do this shit.

"He's needs to stop overwhelming himself." Tsukishima mumbled, a slight look of concern on his face.

Shouyou almost smiled. He knew Tsukishima liked Kageyama way more than he let on.   
"Yeah or he'll just keep burning out like this. You know how bad his fevers get when he's like this…" Yamaguchi trailed off looking sad.  
Shouyou frowned , looking down at Kageyama.

Was it really that bad? Shouyou felt like it was his personal duty to do something to help the boy that was knocked out in his lap.

He let his hands run through his thick, dark and smooth strands, smiling when he nuzzled into his thighs, one of his fingers digging into his leg.

"Why does he? I mean, why does he over work himself?" he questioned looking up at them. They both exchanged looks before Yamaguchi started talking.

"Kageyama is…really quiet sometimes, as you know, and even before we met he was even more closed off than he is now. He's always been like that, never really had friends and his parents are never really home so he had to do something to entertain himself. I think he throws himself into his studies to distract himself. He's always been naturally intelligent, but he just gets sharper and that's because most of his time goes to...studying." He finished before kinda slumping into Tsukishima's side.

Shouyou felt his heart ache for Kageyama and he hummed, knowing what he needed to do.  
"I'm gonna give him a new hobby!" he said excitedly , but careful not to jostle Kageyama.  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"Give him….a new hobby? Hinata you might be dumber than I thought."  
Shouyou scrunched his nose while Yamaguchi just laughed quietly.  
"Shut up. I meant, like I'll give him something else to put his energy into."  
"How do you plan to do that? "  
"I'll make a list and we'll try out each one."  
Yamaguchi grinned and nodded.  
"That'll be good."

Shouyou smiled again, letting his finger feather over Kageyama's soft cheek.  
Fortunately, or unfortunately his feelings for the boy were getting stronger, he thought as he sipped from his juice box. He knew getting closer would only hurt him if Kageyama wasn't able to return his feelings but he noticed that really really didn't mind. As long as he was friends with Kageyama, he'll be fine. It was enough for him. 

The bell signaling that lunch was over rang and Shouyou jolted a bit. He glanced down and noticed that Kageyama was still fast asleep and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima packed up.  
"Bye guys!" he called . They waved and left him with Kageyama.  
It was moments like this that he wished him and Kageyama had a class together.  
But no, Shouyou had Japanese literature while Kageyama had world studies.

He patted his cheek softly.  
"Kageyama. Kageyama?" he called .  
He stayed put, his eyelashes not even fluttering.  
"Kageyama? Tobio?" he tried .   
Kageyama's eyes fluttered open at the soft shake Shouyou had given him. His face looked blank before he blinked owlishy, and smacking his lips.  
He let out a soft moan as he sat up from Shouyou's lap.

"Hey Hinata." He said rubbing at his eye.  
"Be gentle. " He reminded before Kageyama's eyeball rolled out of his head.  
"Uhm, what did I miss?" he slured a bit, still looking tired but way better than before lunch.  
"Nothing…are you hungry?" he heard himself ask as he stood up and packed up his trash.  
"Nope." He responded popping the p .   
Shouyou giggled to himself and wondered if Kageyama was this loose when he woke up every morning. It was now his mission to find out if that's true. But he'll deal with the mission later.

"Come on, let me walk you to class." He said noting that the lunch room was emptying pretty fast.

Kageyama stood up, his books in hand, and a smirk on his face. Sometimes, Shouyou truly forgot how tall Kageyama was. He had a good few inches on him and it used to annoy him but now he liked having to pull Kageyama down sometimes.

"Aww, Hinata the gentleman." He said teasingly . Shouyou almost gasped at Kageyama's playful nature but instead he gripped his hand and pulled him along grinning.  
"Damn straight."

+

When Shouyou got home, he pushed his books aside and immediately got to work.  
He pulled out a blank notebook and started thinking about what people did in their free time.

1\. Dancing (I'm not sure about this one, Kageyama seems too awkward to dance)  
2\. Singing (His voice is so deep, he could be an alto…right? Then again he doesn't listen to music)  
3\. Reading (uh….no nevermind, that's basically studying)  
4\. Riding a bike?  
5\. Painting (paint seems fun enough)  
6\. Building (I could buy him Legos or like building blocks??)  
7\. Writing (He could write out everything he's feeling!)

Lord knows he'll never say it out loud, Shouyou thought shaking his head.  
Damn, this is harder than he thought it would be.

8\. Shopping (He didn't want Kageyama to go broke, but every once in a while…right?)  
9\. Gardening!  
10\. Playing an instrument (Kageyama has really nice and long fingers so this should be easy)  
11\. Bracelet making  
12\. Learning a new language!

He sat back admiring his list.  
He was going to force Kageyama to do every single one of these during their summer break.  
That way, he wouldn't feel so lonely and resort to studying for too long.  
But for the first plan, he had to invite Kageyama over. He remembers how Kageyama had almost self imploded when he had said his family wanted to meet him.  
Shouyou had to think of a less embarrassing way to tell him, so that he didn't freak out on the spot.

+

Shouyou walked into school with a bounce in his step. He was taking his English mid term and he was feeling really good about it.  
He looked around, wondering where Tsukishima was when he spotted Yamaguchi and Kageyama together by the lockers.  
….And Yachi? She was standing in front of Kageyama as he leaned against the locker…smiling at her? Yamaguchi seemed to be lost in his phone.  
His eyebrow raised in surprise before he walked towards them.  
"Hey." he said standing next to Yamaguchi.

They all looked up, except for Yamaguchi, and Kageyama's eyes only brightened. He sagged with satisfaction.  
"Hey dumbass." He said his hand reaching up.  
He hesitated and Shouyou decided he'd make it easier for him, and leaned into him.  
Kageyama's hand landed on his shoulder.  
Jeez, he was so warm. Like...a personal heater on something.

"Hey Hinata." Yachi said smiling.   
Shouyou smiled back at her and waved before looking at Yamaguchi.  
"What's up with him?" he asked watching him type madly on his phone.  
"His mom saw his math midterm grades." Kageyama supplied .  
Shouyou winced. His mom still hadn't seen his and as long as she didn't ask, he wasn't going to tell her.  
Shouyou turned to his head to look up at Kageyama and almost sighed when he pulled him closer.  
"How did yours go?"   
"It was okay. I think. It really wasn't that hard. " Kageyama said looking thoughtful. Yachi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard because you're a genius."   
Shouyou laughed as Kageyama grumbled in embarrassment.  
As they stood there talking, it occurred to Shouyou that Kageyama was becoming more comfortable with his touch, and he really liked that.   
When they had first met, he used to flinch whenever Shouyou would tap him, or anything really.

He actually did sigh this time, when Kageyama had to let go of him, because the bell ringed, meaning he had a meeting to go to with Yachi. Every Wednesday they had a meeting for his class president thing, which meant they could skip first period.

Lucky.

"Bye." He said waving . They both smiled at him before Yachi gripped Kageyama's hand and pulled him along.

Shouyou's eyes squinted at the sight and wondered why she felt the need to touch him. It's not like Kageyama didn't know the way to -  
Oh.

Oh /no/.

Shouyou let his back hit the locker as he stared after them feeling a burn in his chest.  
He couldn't believe that he was getting jealous.  
They were just friends....right???

Shouyou didn't think he was a jealous person but when it came to Kageyama he…he really likes having all his attention.  
Maybe that was his problem.  
"What's your problem?" Yamaguchi asked looking up.  
Shouyou blinked up in surprise before straightening.  
"Nothing, just thinking. Come on, let's get to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, it feels like my writing is getting worse :( sigh, it's okay. I hope you like this tho. tell me what you'd like to see


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sick fic or whatever the troupe is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaa? another update 😋

"What the hell is this?"  
"We're finding you a new hobby! " Hinata exclaimed, leaning foreward with a list crumpled in his hand.

Tobio just stared at him because one, he seemed way too excited at this prospect and two, what did he need a hobby for…

Hinata had told him to come over, so here he was sitting in Hinata's room, expectedly messy, listening to him ramble about hobbies.  
"What do I need a hobby for?" He asked staring at him curiously.  
Hinata leaned away from him, suddenly looking up at him with a shy look.

Since when was Hinata shy? What in the world was going on?  
"Uhm, it's just…you won't get mad right?"  
" Why would I get mad….? "  
"Because! You study too much and you're already super smart so you need something to do instead of studying or you'll die!" He yelled , his eyes wide.  
Tobio blinked in shock.  
"What?"  
Hinata sighed, handing him the list.

"We're gonna try every single one of these, so you can pick which one you like the most so when you're lonely, you won't study so much. You barely even sleep, I mean this isn't healthy."

Tobio sighed staring at the list.  
Singing? Dancing?  
Did he look like he could do those?

He glanced up at Hinata who had a pleading look in his eyes.  
Hinata had gone out of his way to make sure that he would be alright. It was so …sweet and Hinata like that he felt like he could combust.

He means, he was getting tired of falling asleep at random times. He didn't want to get sick because…him being sick had to be the worst thing like ever.

Tobio decided he wouldn't let Hinata's efforts go to waste.  
"Okay, when do we start?" he asked.

Hinata cheered jumping up from his spot on the floor and clapping.  
Tobio couldn't help but smile.  
"Yes!!! Okay, we can start once school hits break okay? That way we have the whole summer!" 

Tobio just nodded as Hinata sat back down, grabbing the list from him. Spending summer with Hinata didn't seem bad at all.  
"Let me make some adjustments and boom! We can start planning." He said grinning.  
Tobio nodded once more before allowing himself to flop backwards, his legs still crossed.  
It was going to be one interesting summer.

+

Unsurprisingly, Kageyama gets a summer cold the second school is over.  
He's been in bed for the last two days, unable to move without throwing up or loudly sneezing/coughing. Shouyou doesn't want to say I told you so but…

"I told you so." Tsukishima says instead. They're all standing a pretty far distance from him so they don't also catch it too.

Kageyama tried to glare but the intensity was cancelled out by his sniffling. He was also wearing his glasses so he didn't look that intimidating.

"This had to be some sick, twisted joke. I've done nothing to deserve this. Nothing! I work hard -"  
"That's…That's the problem Kageyama." Yamaguchi said looking concerned. Kageyama stopped before slumping.  
"This is stupid! There's no reason that I should be stuck here! I'm getting up!" He exclaimed ripping off his cover.

Shouyou sighed because this is the third time he's done this but instead of rushing to catch him, he watched with satisfaction as Kageyama fell back onto his bed, holding his stomach.  
He shivered before sliding back under his covers.  
"I'm…let's go get some soup." Yamaguchi said grabbing Tsukishima and leading him down the stairs.  
"Kageyama." Shouyou called, inching foreward a bit. Kageyama's eyes slowly rolled over to him, his face scrunched up.

"This isn't punishment. If you can just rest and eat some more for two days you'll be good as new!" he exclaims smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Kageyama stares at him before sighing.

He's quiet before he started to chew on his lip and Shouyou inches a bit closer.  
"I just….I really don't like being sick. It's yucky…and gross." He says sticking his tounge out. Shouyou feels his heart clench because damn it, Kageyama was so adorable.

"Well, it'll get worse if you don't…" He says sitting down on the floor, at least 6 feet away from him.  
Kageyama hummed before shimming underneath his comforter and blowing his bangs out of his face.

Shouyou smiled victoriously as his breath evenend out and he fell asleep, breathing through parted lips. He stood up and pulled his glasses off.

Shouyou knew he was being creepy watching him, so instead he moved back and sat at Kageyama's desk, poking around a bit.

He notices that he doesn't have any pictures of himself with family or friends. It makes him kinda sad because his room is littered with pictures of everyone he adores.

It makes him even sadder when he realizes that Kageyama had to deal with almost every sickness he had on his own because no body was home.

Yeah, now Shouyou is just angry. How could his own parents just leave him with some money and a pat on his head and say they'll be back? He's disgusted and furious.  
There's no excuse for that. Ever.

He turns to glance at Kageyama and can't help but smile at what he's seeing.  
Kageyama is still fast asleep, but he's cuddling one of his pillows, a blissful look on his face.

Shouyou hears a clang in the kitchen and remembers that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are making soup. He wants to check on them but he also doesn't want to leave Kageyama by himself. 

He settles on checking in on them for a minute.  
He runs downstairs, and sees Tsukishima stirring the pot while Yamaguchi looks around for a cup.

"Oh, hey Hinata! Did you get him to sleep?" Yamaguchi asked, his eyebrows scrunched. He huffed triumphantly when he found a cup and filled it with warm water.  
"Yeah, he's sleeping." He replied nodding . Tsukishima shakes his head before moving the pot off the hot stove and poaring it into a bowl.

"Of course he listens to you. But when we tell him to rest, he just throws a bigger tantrum." He mutters .

Shouyou laughs, sitting gingerly on a stool.  
"I've got the magic touch. Just ask Natsu, I'm like a wizard or something." He explained wiggling his fingers.  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both roll their eyes before laughing and Shouyou joins them.

"Okay, we might have to wake him up though…he hasn't eaten since morning and it's almost dinner time." Yamaguchi said glancing at his phone.  
"Speaking of dinner time, my mom wants me home soon so…who's staying the night?"  
" I will! " Shouyou hears himself blurt. He clears his throat and pointedly ignore the look Yamaguchi shoots him looking smug.  
"Right, okay. Come on."

They all head back up stairs and Shouyou gently and quickly taps on Kageyama to get him to wake up. Eventually, he sits up slowly as to not upchuck again.

Yamaguchi hands him the water and he downs it, his eyes blinking sleepily.  
They all watch as he reached for the soup and ate it slowly.

"Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asks , eyes darting awkwardly.  
They all look away at the same time and Kageyama snorts a bit before going back to slurping up his soup.

Once he's finished, he must have been immensely hungry with how he threw up everything he ate, he sat back rubbing his stomach and sighing.  
"You okay?" Shouyou asked leaning foreward a bit.  
"Yeah. Thank you guys. Alot. Like..seriously thank you." He said , his blue eyes shining and his lips wobbling, like they always do when he's satisfied.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Yamaguchi cooed.  
"You look so constipated king."

Kageyama growled at him and Shouyou really couldn't hold in his laugh.  
Eventually, Tsukishima's phone rings and it's his brother telling him to come home. He sighs and Yamaguchi had to go because he was his ride.

"Bye." Kageyama drawls, his eyelids hooded and his lips twisted in a dopey smile. 

Shouyou melts into the floor.

"Bye Kags. Feel better soon." Yamaguchi said patting his cheek softly before hugging Shouyou and they were gone.

"Hmm, so you're staying the night?" Kageyama asked turning on his side to look at a crosslegged Shouyou.

"Yeah. Didn't want to leave you alone. That okay?"  
Kageyama makes a weird gurgle sound before nodding, his bangs flopping back into his eyes.  
"Duh. Although it's not what I thought our first sleepover would be like.." He trails off looking wishful . Shouyou perks up, smiling.

"What did you imagine?"  
"We'd eat and play video games. Talk. Do what we normally do, but you spend the night. "  
"We can…we can still do that!"  
" How? "he asks looking up before blowing four powerful sneezes that shake his bed.  
Shouyou leans back a bit. Yikes.

+

" Nooo! " Kageyama yells, his voice raspy and hoarse from coughing so much. Shouyou thinks it's kinda hot. He glasses slide down his nose, and he pushed them back up with annoyance and Shouyou is trying so hard not to laugh at him. 

But back to why Kageyama was yelling.

"Why did you put your pawn there?" Shouyou asks cackling. It was too much. Kageyama groans, running a hand on his face.  
"I didn't know you would get a 1!" he whines childishly before Shouyou moves his pawn for him.  
They were playing Sorry, per Kageyama's request because apparently, he was a god at the game.  
By the looks of it…it was obviously a lie. 

Shouyou drawed a 10 and moved foreward 10 spaces. He already had three of his pawns at home.

"You're only winning because I'm sick and you're cheating!" he exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
"Stop yelling yamayama." He said softly . He'd lose his voice if he kept yelling so loud.  
"I know you of all people aren't telling me to lower my voice." He said somehow still sassy when sick.

Shouyou rolled his eyes as Kageyama drawed a card and got a sorry card.  
He cheered before jumping to where Shouyou was and kicking him back to start and taking his place.  
"Finally oh my goodness." Kageyama sighed. Shouyou tried not to laugh at him but it was so hard because Kageyama was sitting there, his cheeks flushed, glasses slightly askew, his hair a mess, and his nose bright red but he was excited at having two pawns at home.  
Shouyou ends up laughing while Kageyama stares at him with a pout.  
"I'm…I'm not.… I'm not laughing at you." He stutters , still giggling but he really is and Kageyama knows it.

He sinks into the couch, pulling up his legs and glaring sullenly.  
Shouyou is about to apologize when the microwave beeps and remembers he made Kageyama tea.  
He gets up to get it and slowly returns back to Kageyama and placing it in front of him.  
"We don't have to play anymore." He said smiling at Kageyama. He looked up at him from his eyelashes.  
"Okay. Can we watch a movie though?" he asks scooting over on the couch to make space for him.  
Okay now Shouyou is really melting at how cute Kageyama was. Why didn't he act like this all the time?

"Of course." he asked climbing onto the couch and sitting next to him. There was some space between them, which yeah was annoying to Shouyou but he always wanted to be clinging onto Kageyama so he guesses he can make a sacrifice this one time.

Kageyama nods leaning back and sinking into the cushion.  
Shouyou grabs his remote and starts to look around for movies to watch.

They eventually settle on this comedy movie and by nature Kageyama and Shouyou end up close to each other.  
They were half way into the movie and Shouyou was laughing at how absurd the plot was when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. His breath hitched and he looked down to see Kageyama who briefly glanced up at him before turning back to the screen.

Well….okay then. He was fine with this.  
Shouyou tentatively raised his hand and started running his fingers through Kageyama's hair.  
It's really soft. And it even though he's been throwing up all day, he smells like baby powder.  
At one point in the movie, the line is so funny that even Kageyama starts to laugh and he's laughing hard.

Like really hard. It startled Shouyou so much that he stopped running his hands through his hair and just stared at how bright his face looked in that moment.  
Then suddenly Kageyama hiccups and covers his mouth before ripping off his blanket and rushing towards the bathroom.  
Shouyou can hear him gagging and throwing up.

He sighs.  
He can't believe he likes this idiot…he stands up to go rub his back either way.

+

After that, Shouyou decides to call it a night.  
They retreat back up to his room, bringing the lukewarm tea along, when Shouyou realizes that he did not being any overnight clothes.

Kageyama just stares at him before pointing vaguely at his closet.

Shouyou blushes but he doubts Kageyama notices because he's standing and saying he's gonna go get the guest futon for him.

He leaves, closing the door and Shouyou starts his quest.  
He opens the first draw and sees..uh his undergarments. He moves on to the second draw and sees that everything there are just shirts. He grabs the smallest looking one and takes off his own shirt.

It's really just a simple black t shirt that reaches to the top of his thighs but it's Kageyama's which makes it more than a shirt.  
Plus it smells like him, Shouyou decides he really likes that.

He reaches for the last draw and sees a small pair of shorts and pulls them on even though they look like sweatpants on him. He rolls the waist band a couple of times and nods satisfied.  
He sits on his bed, looking at his phone when Kageyama comes in dragging the futon. It looks pretty comfy and new.

Shouyou goes over to help him, and they place it next to Kageyama's bed.  
He huffed before flopping backwards on his bed.  
"Oh fuck, it's so hot." he moans wiggling around. Shouyou looks up in confusion to see Kageyama wiggling around, trying to get his shirt off.

"Oh my God Kageyama, slow down, you won't die!" he exclaims laughing. He finally stops wiggling and shucks his shirt off, and it lands on his desk.

Shouyou feels the laugher die down in his throat as he witnesses a shirtless Kageyama who is very much sweating and very much toned.  
"I'm gonna go get a fan." He sighs getting up and giving Shouyou a good shot of his back muscles that shift as he moved across the room.  
Shouyou's glad he went so he had some time to calm himself down.

He flipped back in the futon. He hopes sleep comes easy.  
Kageyama ambles back in and sets up the fan before sliding into his bed. Shouyou helps him flick off the light and they lie in silence, except for the soft churn of the fan.  
"Goodnight Kageyama." He whispers wondering if he's out yet.

"G'night Shouyou." He slurs and the grin that appears on Shouyou's face is so wide, he feels his jaw shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaa idkkkk I feel like I'm rushing but I rlly like this IDK OMG BARK SNAP GROWL


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio gets better, and they start doing hobbies of course. also, surprise!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my longest chapters...perhaps

Kageyama doesn't get better in two days. It takes a week of bed rest for him to finally stop coughing and having fevers.  
Shouyou remembers how upset Kageyama had been. In the boy's own words, he quotes, Kageyama had called him a "lying nasty piece of two timing garbage."

Shouyou just stared at him, his eyebrows raising high.   
He couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh at Kageyama or punch him.

Instead he just stood there staring at Kageyama and then said boy started to cry.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't mean it, I SWEAR!" Kageyama yells sobbing.   
"Oh God." Shouyou mutters.

He was starting to think that Kageyama needed like…serious help. He's been taking his medicine...right?  
Kageyama's still sobbing by the time Shouyou reaches him so he reaches his hand down to run his fingers through Kageyama's hair, something that surprisingly calms him down.  
When his crying turned to soft sniffles, Shouyou hands him back his glasses after wiping his cheeks clean of snot and tears.

"This is so humiliating." Kageyama says sullenly. Shouyou hums, patting his shoulder.  
"Have you been taking your medicine?"  
Kageyama looks up at him.  
"Uh, yeah. You see me use it."  
"No, like when I'm gone. When we all leave do you take your medicine?" he explains looking at him closely.

Kageyama tilts his head in confusion.  
"I'm supposed too.… ?"  
Shouyou lets out the loudest groan known to man and collapses on Kageyama's bed and wonders how he survived without parental guidance.

+  
When he does get better, Hinata invites him over to his house. It's only his what, second time over and he still can't help but freeze up when he walks into their house and Hinata's mom is there, a loving smile on her face.  
He totally understands where he gets it from.

Speaking of Hinata, he comes running down the stairs, his sister behind him while his mom asks him questions on how he's feeling and he's burning with embarrassment.

"Mommmm, don't scare him off." Hinata pleads, shooting him an apologetic look and she straightens up, a smile still on her face.

"You should be telling that to Natsu, Shouyou." she says laughing before waving at him and disappearing around the corner.

Tobio looks down to see Natsu clinging onto his leg, screaming about how he has to play with her since he's been gone forever (2 weeks).

"Maybe later Natsu, I gotta work on some stuff with Kageyama-kun." He says tugging her off him.  
"School's over though." She says slowly .  
"Yeah, this is other work stuff." Hinata says before grabbing his hand, and tugging him up to his room, ignoring Natsu's shouts of injustice.

Hinata closes the door before sighing and dropping on his bed while Tobio takes his desk chair.

"Sorry...about them. They just get excited over everything." He said waving his arm. He still looked fond and Tobio wondered if Hinata knew how similar they were. Natsu was like the carbon copy of him except way smaller and a girl.

"I don't mind." He assures squirming slighty. He eyes the pictures on Hinata's wall and it looks like he had many friends before he came here.

"Who are they?" he asked suddenly , pointing to a picture that hung above his desk.  
Hinata was in the middle, and on his left was a tall boy with…crazy hair. He had a wide grin and his arm around Hinata, and on his left was a boy almost as short as him, with blonde dyed hair and a semi bored look on his face. His eyes kinda shined though, so Tobio assumed he wasn't actually bored.

"Oh! That's Kenma and Kuroo. They live in my old neighborhood. I've known them for like ever." he explained, a happy grin on his face.  
"So you miss them?"  
" A lot. "

+

To keep it short, Tobio really cannot sing. He barely even listened to music, except for when he was in the car listening to jazz, thanks to Hinata.  
"It's not even hard, come on Kageyama just sing!" Hinata exclaimed bouncing in his face. Tobio shoved his face away, grumbling.  
"You heard how horrible I sound, what more do you want?" He asked glaring . Hinata sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine, I guess it's on to the next one." He said pulling out his pencil and scratching it off. They'd been at it for 2 hours, and now he was just starting to feel embarrassed.  
"Uhm..what's the next one?"

Hinata looked up, a big grin on his face.  
"Dancing!!!"  
Tobio's eyes widened before he firmly shook his head.  
"Nope, not doing that. Never. No. You can't make me."

Tobio planted his feet firmly on the ground and held on tightly to the chair. He watched with wary eyes as Hinata pouted and slowly got up from his spot on the floor. He made his way over to Tobio, and stopped right in front of him leaning foreward.

"You have such long legs, it'd be a shame to not try it." He murmured . Tobio felt his face burn as his eyes tried to avoid looking into Hinata's bright amber one, that bordered on doe like.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm not doing it!" he shouted trying to scoot away from him. Hinata just followed hin, moving even closer.  
"Why not?! You can't be as bad at dancing as you are at singing." he offered, smirking. He was probably remembering how off tune Tobio was.  
"It's definitely worse."  
" Ah! So you've tried it before?! "  
Tobio covered his hands with his face before sighing.  
"Yes and it was a disaster, now may we please move on?" he asked peeking through his fingers.

Hinata sulked before finally agreeing.  
"Fine…okay. I guess that's enough for today. Wanna play video games?" he questioned already back to smiling.  
Tobio squinted at him suspiciously before nodding. It's not like he didn't enjoy Hinata's company, no matter what they did. Plus it's not like he had a reason to rush home so...

+

Hinata's mom had cooked them dinner, and it was delicious. Tobio had almost teared up at how bad he missed eating dinner with others. As soon as he was done, Natsu tried to drag him to her room so she could do his hair, but he knew he'd end up there until tomorrow evening if he gave in. Instead, he assured her with promises of coming back soon and she nodded before hugging him tightly, and taking herself back upstairs.

"I'm starting to think they love you more than me." Hinata said pushing himself off the wall.  
Tobio couldn't help but smile at him, and reaching down to ruffle his wild orange hair. It was so soft he found himself thinking when he was rocked backwards by the force of Hinata attaching himself to him.

"Uh, Hinata?" He asked at how tightly Hinata was wound around his torso.  
He just sighed, melting into him and Tobio decided he would stop standing there stiffly, and hug him back.  
It felt really really nice. Tobio was suddenly really warm.  
Hinata finally pulled back, a looked up at him, a small smirk on his face.  
"Goodnight Kageyama."   
"Goodnight dumbass. " he said snorting before pushing him back and stepping outside.

+

The second Tobio stepped inside,he heard talking and smelled food. His eyes widened and he felt his heart beat extra fast. He quickly took off his sneakers, and rushed into the kitchen to see-

"Tobio!" His dad exclaimed, standing up from his seat. He saw his mom and his...his sister put their forks down to look up at him with smiles.  
Miwa's was a little subtle though.  
"Hello?" He stuttered in shock .  
"Well, that's no way to greet your family. Come hug us!" His mom exclaimed also standing up.  
What's up with people wanting to hug him today?  
And also, why the fuck was his whole family under one roof at the same time he wondered as he hugged them a bit awkwardly.

"So, where are you coming from son?" his dad asked, pausing from chewing.  
"A friend's house." he answered because yeah, Hinata was his friend. One of the best friends he's ever had actually.  
"Was it Hinata? " His mom asked smiling. He nodded, trying to avoid the way his sister was obviously trying to catch his eyes. Her hair looked shorter, and it actually really suited her.

He answered some of their questions politely before getting up from his seat slowly.  
"Uh, I'm really tired so, may I be excused?"  
" What? You haven't even eaten yet. " his dad asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I already ate, but thank you." He answered before quickly making his way to his room so that he could finally breathe.  
He shut his door before plopping on his bed, staring up at his ceiling before his phone rang.  
He reached into his pocket and glanced at the contact before picking it up.  
"Hey Yamaguchi." He sighed smiling a bit. He heard a little shuffling before Yamaguchi responded.  
"Hey Kags. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
Tobio sighed because he barely knew. 

"I'm doing fine. I just came back from Hinata's house-"  
"You and Hinata are soooo close now." Yamaguchi interrupted. Tobio paused, recognizing the voice that Yamaguchi used.

"Aw, come on. Stop." He groaned but he could hear Yamaguchi giggling on the line.  
"Stop what? I'm just sayin'!" He exclaimed . Tobio could hear his annoying ass smirk.  
"Uhuhh. Sure. Because it seems like you're implying that I like Hinata or something." He said , his eyebrows raising.

Yamaguchi faked a gasp. "I didn't imply a damn thing. I was just…observing." He finished, still laughing.

Yamaguchi was so delusional at times. Ever since Tsukishima and him got their shit together, he had been desperate to get him a significant other. It was just plain embarrassing, and frankly, Tobio wasn't interested in being with someone. He was stressed enough as is.

Speaking of stressed.  
"Guess what." He said chewing on his lip.  
"What?" Yamaguchi asked sighing.  
"Everyone's home. Even Miwa." He said , glancing at the door just incase.  
He heard Yamaguchi sit up, and he did the same, crossing his legs.  
"You're fucking with me!" 

"No, I'm deadass. They're all downstairs eating dinner." He replied .  
"Why aren't you with them??? Was it awkward?" he questioned .  
"Yeah, it was awkward, but I wasn't hungry. I ate at Hinata's house." He replied , gaze flicking.  
"Ohhh, already eating with the family I see!"  
"Yamaguchi, shut up." He said as there was a knock on his door. He jumped in surprise because had dinner finished that fast?

"Who is it?" he called .  
"It's Miwa."  
Tobio bit his lip trying to think of an excuse.  
"Speak of the devil." Yamaguchi mumbled into the phone.

He shook his head before thinking of an excuse.  
"Uh, sorry I can't talk right now. I'm helping…Yamaguchi with his work." He called back . It was quiet before she replied.  
"Who's Yamaguchi?"  
"My friend…"  
"You have friends now? " She asked in shock. Yamaguchi snickered, but he didn't find it funny whatsoever.

"Okay Miwa, I'm busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He shouted , trying to sound firm. It was quiet again before he heard her footprints retreat.  
He sighed flopping back on his bed.

"You didn't tell your sister about me?!" Yamaguchi asked in fake outrage.  
Tobio rolled his eyes, a snort leaving his nose.  
"We don't talk. I wasn't going to call her and just say, 'I have a friend now'."   
" …I guess. " Yamaguchi responded, but Tobio could hear him still trying to keep in his laughter.  
"Anyways, tell me about your day." He said, getting comfortable in his bed.

+

When Tobio had woken up, he had hurriedly gotten ready, hoping that he could go on a run to...you know, distract himself from the current situation in his house.  
He pushed in his contacts and blinked a few times before opening his door, and jogging down to the kitchen. It was fairly early, so he doubted anyone would be down there.

He was very very wrong.

Sitting at the dining table was Miwa, her laptop open and she seemed to be eating a muffin.  
"Good morning Tobio." she said looking up at him with a smile.  
"Good morning." He said before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a few sips.  
"Are you ready to talk?" she asked , titling her head.

Jeez, she always was straight to the point huh? That was definitely another trait they shared.

He winced before turning to face her with a frown.  
"Yeah, I wish we could but I really gotta go on this run. We can talk when I get back though." He said before grabbing his keys and dashing out the door.  
The thing was, Tobio was also really good at avoiding people. He thinks he developed the ability once he started middle school.  
He heard the door open behind him.

"Since when do you run?" Miwa shouted . He didn't even glance back and kept going.  
She'd know if she ever bothered to call or visist.  
So yeah, maybe he was avoiding her, but could you blame him?

Shouyou blinked as he walked up Kageyama's porch. His mom had been on her way to the market, so he had asked her to drop him off so he could surprise Kageyama. 

Plus they could work on his hobby list at the same time.  
It had been a week since Shouyou had seen the boy last and he felt like he was having Kageyama withdrawls.  
It wasn't like the boy had something planned anyways since he spent most of his days at home if he wasn't on a run.

He firmly knocked before briefly glancing down at his clothes. Did he over dress? Under dress?  
He had just worn a simple gray shirt and black shorts so maybe he looked fine.  
He snapped himself out of it because this was Kageyama! He didn't need to worry.  
He was about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a flushed looking Kageyama who had on his glasses and only wore a white t shirt and black sweatpants.  
Shouyou sighed with relief.  
They both looked like bums together.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed in shock after several seconds of staring.  
He waved grinning.  
"Hey. What's up?" he asked leaning foreward a bit. Kageyama stepped back to let him in, and Shouyou briefly wondered why he was so flushed when he heard fast footsteps approaching. He glanced up to see… Kageyama?  
Wait, no. Kageyama was standing right next to him, so who the hell was the person in front of him.  
Oh God, did Kageyama have a twin?!

"Tobio, stop fucking running-" they shouted pausing to catch…her breath. This was definitely a woman.  
Shouyou just gaped at her, his eyes wide.  
"You have a sister?" he whispered up at him.  
Kageyama just looked disappointed in that moment.  
"Unfortunately." He muttered while his sister gasped.  
Shouyou turned back to his sister and woah did they look alike.

Her dark hair was cut into a pretty stylish bob, and her eyes were as sharp and as dark as Kageyama's. Her nose wasn't the same but it did nothing to hide the fact that they were siblings.  
"What do you mean unfortunately?!"  
"You're fucking chasing me around with scissors, what do you think I mean?!" Kageyama shouted back.

Shouyou tried to hold in his snicker, but it's obvious that he failed.  
The sister's gaze landed on him and of course, she was taller than him too. She stepped up and held out her hand. Shouyou shakes it and she smiles at him.

"Hey, I'm Miwa. Who are you?" she asked . Shouyou faked being offended, and reached back to slap Kageyama on the chest. He grunted softly, shoving his hand away.

"You didn't tell your sister about me?!"  
"You sound like Yamaguchi. " he said snorting.  
"Anyways, I'm Shouyou." he replied .  
She nodded, her smile wider.  
"It's nice to meet you Shouyou!"  
" Same here! "  
"Yay, bonding time over. Let's go upstairs Hianta." Kageyama said pulling on his arm.  
"Ooo, wanky." Miwa said smirking.

Kageyama growled before really tugging him up the stairs.  
Shouyou still waved.  
When they got into his room, he closed the door looking annoyed.  
"What is it?" he asked plopping himself down on Kageyama's bed. The sheets smelled pretty good. Like him basically.  
"You never told me to call you Shouyou." He grumbled , crossing his arms childishly, voice low.  
Shouyou felt his mouth drop open , and his cheeks warm.  
If he had known that Kageyama could say his first name like that, he would've told him sooner.

"Oh, no! You can. You can definitely call me Shouyou…but I can call you Tobio right?" he asked staring at him hard.

He doesn't know why, but he felt like they were on the brink of something. Kageyama stared back at him, even though he seems to be blushing too.  
*Yeah, okay it's only fair. "  
Shouyou grinned.  
"Okayy, well Tobio, let's get started on a new hobby!" he exclaimed clapping happily.  
Shouyou really thinks he could be okay with being Kageyama's friend. It was hard sometimes because Kageyama was so.…just so him that Shouyou used all his restraint to not immediately jump his bones.

Kageyama raises his eyebrows curiously before taking a seat on his chair.  
"What do I have to do?"  
Shouyou rolled his eyes huffing.  
"Hey, would it kill ya to sound more excited?"  
" Yes. "  
"…Anyways, today we're writing!"  
" Writing.…isn't that basically studying? " Kageyama asked looking confused. Shouyou sighed leaning foreward a bit.  
"No you idiot! You're going to write about your feelings." He tried to say slowly . Kageyama frowned at him looking even more confused. That was expected.

"Think of it as a diary!" He offered .   
Kageyama just stared at him blankly before laughing. He rolled a bit in his chair, lifting his glasses and wiping his eyes.  
Shouyou watched , feeling endeared and irritated.  
"What are you laughing for?" he heard himself ask .  
"Whew! I thought….I thought you were kidding…" He trailed off looking even more confused.  
Shouyou was about to kill this boy. He was going to kill him.  
Shouyou stood up, barely giving Kageyama enough time to escape before he jumped at him, taking him to the ground.  
"Stop…fucking….laughing….and.…listen...to….me.…" he stuttered trying to get Kageyama to stop laughing.  
He was gasping for air as Shouyou lay on top of him clutching his shirt.   
"I'm…I'm so sorry...I am, but do you really….do you really expect me to write my feeling down in a diary?!" he exclaimed before dissolving into cute giggles.

Shouyou just glared down at him , resisting the urge to strangle him. Or kiss him. He was less sure these days.  
"I'm going to kill you." He mutters punching him in the stomach. Kageyama gasps, bucking upwards and throwing Shouyou off his lap in the process.  
He rolled over to see Kageyama gasping for air before said boy reached over and grabbed his head pulling.  
"Ow, stop! Kageyama stop!" he yelled wiggling .  
"Oh now you wanna stop?" He asked lowly , his deep blue eyes blown wide and resembling black.  
Shouyou's breath hitched as he saw how close Kageyama was. He let his gaze drop to his perfectly pink lips and almost leaned in before he felt another tug on his head.

"Okay, Tobio!" he exclaimed . Kageyama immediately let go of him and Shouyou rolled to a sitting position.  
"You are a masochist!" He shouted, shoving at him. Kageyama snorted also sitting up.  
"I think the term you mean is sadist Shouyou." He said smirking. Shouyou heard himself growl before he was even aware that he did it.  
"Fine, fine. We can write in a diary." Kageyama said after watching Shouyou sulk on his bed for a while.  
He sat up grinning widely.  
"Yay!!! Let's get started!" 

+

Well, at least Shouyou can say that Kageyama tried. It wasn't that he didn't do it right, it might have been that he was too embarrassed with Shouyou sitting next to him writing.  
"That's…That's like the whole point." He said squinting at him. Kageyama flushed and stuttered before sighing.

"Okay. I'll...okay." He said turning and beginning to write. Shouyou grinned to himself was they fell into a comfortable silence.

He stopped after a while and just watched Kageyama write. His hand was moving pretty fast, and Shouyou wasn't surprised that he had a lot to write.

His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration and his lips were pressed together, his glasses sitting pretty on his nose.

"You alright?" he called waiting for his reaction.  
He did not get one.

Shouyou snorted quietly before moving foreward and tapping his head.

"Tobio, you alright?" he asked . Kageyama jumped a bit before turning to him and shutting the book closed.  
"Yup. You have a point, this is...refreshing." He said nodding. Shouyou cheered dragging him up.

Then he paused, thinking back to what happened earlier.  
"Why was Miwa-san chasing you around with scissors?" he asked incredulously . Kageyama rolled his eyes frowning.

"She wanted to cut my hair. She's a hairdresser in training now so she wants to cut everything in sight. She even gave my dad a trim and he's near bald!" he exclaimed his frown going deeper.  
Shouyou felt bad for laughing but this was truly funny.

And to be honest, Kageyama did kinda need a haircut. Like, yeah he looked good no matter what but his bangs were getting a bit long and Shouyou doubted he could see much.  
"Why are you looking at me like that...?" Kageyama asked, eyebrows raising suspiciously. Shouyou attempted to look innocent , twiddling his thumbs.

"You know...a haircut wouldn't be too bad.." He trailed off, avoiding his eyes.  
"Are you tryna say I look ugly dumbass?"   
Shouyou gasped jumping back.

"What? No! Of course not. You are not ugly. It's just your bangs are really long."   
Kageyama touched them and winced.  
"Okay….you have another point. Can't we get…like an actual barber to do it though?"  
"You're sister could do it for free though…"

"I don't want her near me." He muttered before sitting back at his desk.  
Shouyou eyed him curiously. 

Why wouldn't he want his own sister near him…  
He wanted to ask, he really did but he didn't want Kageyama to close up again, so he decided to just keep quiet. He watched as Kageyama took off his glasses and pulled out his contacts.  
"Wait here for a second, I'll be back." He said before dashing to the bathroom. Shouyou wondered why he was in such a rush.  
He came back in record time, his contacts in.  
"Okay, get up! We're going out." He said pulling Shouyou up.

"Uh…what?" Kageyama ignored him and pulled him down the stairs, forcing him to put his shoes on quick.  
Since when did Kageyama like going out? He wasn't going to complain, ever, but this was beyond surprising.

"Where are we going?" he asked once they were seated in the car.  
"Uhh, you'll see." He said looking back as he backs out of his driveway. His hand came to rest behind Shouyou's chair and he tried not to blush because it was ridiculous.  
Yes, Kageyama did look weirdly hot when he was driving, but did he have to blush about it?  
No.

"You know how I feel about surprises…" He muttered . Kageyama turned to smirk at him.  
"Exactly."

+

Shouyou watched as Kageyama went to the counter to get their food. Apparently, Kageyama had felt guilty about making him take care of him when he was sick. This was his…payback?

Shouyou felt kinda upset that Kageyama was so unused to acts of kindness that he felt the need to repay him.

Shouyou had lifted his hand and rested it on his, giving it a squeeze.

"You didn't make me do anything Kageyama. I did it because I care about you. Plus you kept throwing up everywhere, I couldn't just leave you." He said smiling. Kageyama snorted before rolling his eyes.

Shouyou let go of his hands, and instead made a 'gimme' motion with his hands towards the food.  
They weren't at a big fancy restaurant but Shouyou really didn't mind. Being with Kageyama was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, it was originally two separate chapters but then I was like lmao my chapters are mad short. idk why they're so short, I'm vv new to the multi chapter thing so PLS go easy on the writing💔
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys are taking care of yourselves!!! go eat, go drink some water !   
> leave comments or kudos if you're feeling it <3333


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never said this was a slowburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo hiiii

Tobio is feeling sad.  
This is because Hinata was on family vacation for two weeks.  
He hung out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi when they weren't doing their gooey couple stuff but…he's seriously missing Hinata's presence.

To Tsukishima:Ugh, who knew you were such a softie!  
From Tsukishima: Shutup.  
From Tsukishima: You're just pissed that Hinata isn't here.  
To Tsukishima: I am not pissed, thank you very much.  
To Tsukishima: I just miss him.  
From Tsukishima: Woah, you can admit it? What happened to the Kageyama Tobio that I know?!  
To Tsukishima: Shut up omg

So yes, he was feeling a little lonely. And now that his family was back under one roof, he had like no time to himself. He loved them, but it seemed like all they wanted to do was spend time talking or going to the mall. Kageyama's energy was limited when it came to socializing.

Hinata wouldn't have forced him to go out.  
He sighed before lifting himself off the couch and attempting to go to his room.  
"Why are you so sulky?" his sister asked looking up from her phone.  
"I am not sulky." He responded glaring . She rolled her eyes, letting her hair toss over her shoulder.  
"A haircut would make you feel better." she says grinning.

Tobio immediately opens his mouth to reject her idea but he stood thinking.  
If it turned out bad, it's not like he's going anywhere. Besides, a new look wouldn't kill him.

"Fine. Okay Miwa. Just go get your scissors." He muttered moving off the stairs.  
She clapped excitedly before dashing past him to grab her hair supplies.

+  
Well, Tobio can admit he looks pretty good. Who knew what a simple shape up could do for you.  
Miwa apparently knew, as she stood beside him and they stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
He gently ran his fingers through his hair, taking in every angle.  
"You like it?" she asked grinning at him.  
"Yes. Thank you." He said , his face softening as she squeezed his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

Just as he was leaving the bathroom, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller id before grinning widely. He accepted the face time and saw Hinata sitting down, his phone probably leaning against something.  
"Kagey- Woah!" he shouted leaning foreward a bit.   
"What? Is the quality shitty?" he asked curiously. Hinata swiftly shook his head smiling a bit.  
"You just look really good is all." He said , eyes wide. 

Tobio couldn't help but blush a bit and ran another hand through his hair. He has a flashback to the first time they met and remembered how hard his heart was thumping.  
Oh fuck.  
"Thank you. Wait ….did you get a haircut too?" he exclaimed his eyes also widing.  
Hinata nodded, looking proud.  
"Yeah! Natsu wanted to get her hair curled and their was a barber connected to the salon so they just cut my hair. It's only trimmed a bit though." He said twirling to give him a view.

Tobio was looking carefully, but he almost forgot how nice Hinata's ass was.  
Yeah, he was definitely fucked. How did he not see it coming?

"You look great." He said blushing even though he was the one complimenting Hinata.  
"Thanks!! What have you been up to Kageyama-kun?" he asks smiling once again.  
"Absoulutly nothing. It's been boring. I mean I hung out with Tsukishima and Yams of course but…my family forced me to go to the mall last week. Twice!" he exclaimed faking pain.  
Hinata gasped looking affronted on his behalf.  
"No way! How could they?" he exclaimed looking equally disturbed. Tobio couldn't stop himself from laughing and Hinata joined in.   
"But, how has your vacation been?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.   
"It's been sooo fun. Wait, let me tell you about everything we did -" he started before launching into a very detailed explanation.

Tobio just nodded and smiled, responding at the times that he should.  
But all he could focus on was how tight he would hold Hinata when he came back.  
He really liked Hinata. Like really really liked him.  
He wondered if Hinata felt…the same way about him. He did say he was hot….but he used to think Oikawa was hot and he'd rather eat his shorts than date him.

He couldn't have anyways. Iwaizumi had shook some sense into his brain and now they were apparently going out? Tobio grins to himself because it's a match in heaven.

If they could work out, why couldn't him and Hinata?  
"Hey, when are you coming back?" he asks staring at him through th screen. Hinata looked momentarily surprised and Tobio realized he had interrupted one of his long winded ramblings.  
"Ahhh, someone misses me eh?" he asked smirking. Tobio thought for a second and wondered why lie? He was trying to win over Hinata, not push him away.  
"Yeah, alot. You should really hurry up and come home." He deadpanned , refusing to let his eyes wander from Hinata's face.  
Hinata's eyes widened, his face flushing. Tobio tried not to smirk and instead waved his arm for Hinata to tell him.  
"We're supposed to be home by next week." He said carefully. Tobio sighed.  
"That's like…the middle of august. You sure you can't come home any faster? School starts back up in September you know?"   
Hinata rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, because I can just jump on a plane and zoom back to Miyagi."  
"You can't…..? "  
"I forgot that you're a country boy who hasn't seen life outside of that farmland." He said snickering .  
Tobio growled at him before flopping backwards on his bed, letting his eyes close at the comfortable silence that overtook them.  
"Just so you know, Natsu misses you." Hinata said softly.   
Tobio cracked one eye open to look at him and saw him smiling softly.

"Oh really? Tell her I can't wait to see her. I'll even give her a piggy back ride this time." He murmured .  
"You don't offer me piggyback rides. …"   
"They're reserved for people who miss me." He counters snorting.  
"I miss you!" he exclaimed looking mischievous. It was a good look on him.  
"Mhmm. Sure you not just saying that for a ride?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure!" he squeaked looking about flustered. Tobio smiled, feeling satisfied with the knowledge that he was able to fluster strong spirited Hinata.  
" Whatever you say Shouyou. Whatever you say. "

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Shouyou is back home.   
He's pulling his suitcase open when he hears the doorbell ring. He almost calls his mom to get it, but then he remembers that they went to the market to buy food for the house since they were gone so long. He sighs, wondering who would be knocking at…8:30 in the night.

He pushed his suitcase away before stumbling downstairs. He heard the doorbell ring again and wonders what has the person so excited.  
He opens the door to see who it is and his jaw drops. He hadn't….He was….but…  
"Shouyou." Kageyama breathed his eyes wide as he held a plastic bag in one hand and his keys in the other.  
Shouyou just gaped at him because holy fuck he can't believe he almost forgot how handsome Kageyama was. He was gone for three weeks yes, but it had felt like a fucking month. Did he get taller? Was that it?  
Shouyou was suddenly aware of the fact that he had been staring when Kageyama's cheeks started to darken.

Shouyou could feel his skin itching, so he reached up and cupped Kageyama's cheek before pulling him down and pecking him once on the lips.  
"Tobio." He breathed back staring at him. He was sure the fondness he felt at the moment was all on his face but if so, Kageyama didn't mention it.  
Instead he scooped Hinata up in his arms and kissed him soundly, letting his fingers hold his waist tight. The bag in his hands hit the floor with a thud but Shouyou was definitely not worried about that.

He was worried about getting Kageyama upstairs to his room.  
He tilted his head a bit and gasped when Kageyama nibbled on his lip, his tongue eagerly exploring his mouth, holding tight.  
Shouyou's hand slipped into his hair and tugged him backwards, pulling away for a second.  
"My parents and Natsu are at the market. " He murmured staring up at a dazed looking Kageyama.  
He grinned, dark blue eyes blown wide.  
"So what are we waiting for?"

.

Heavy pants filled the room as Shouyou felt himself come down from his high and was suddenly aware of the heat prickling on his neck that no doubt had a mark. 

Kageyama made a small groaning sound before leaning back, looking at him with wide eyes.  
"I missed you so much. I like you so much. Hinata…." He trailed off and Shouyou couldn't help but laugh at him smiling softly.  
"I know Kageyama. I missed you more though." He responded as Kageyama climbed off him.  
"Debatable."  
Shouyou sat up , and took the time to just stare at Kageyama. He was so beautiful and yet walked around with the confidence that he was average looking. It made him confused but what was really catching his attention was Kageyama's hair.  
It was wild.  
He beckoned for Kageyama to come closer and he came over, willingly leaning against him, a small smile on his face.  
"Hey." He said softly, running his hands through Kageyama's hair.  
"Hey." Kageyama replied biting his lip.  
"What was in that bag you brought?"  
"Meat buns. I knew you would miss them." He snorted . Shouyou smiled bright before pulling him closer and kissing him soundly.

They jumped apart when they heard the door open.  
"Shouyou!!!!!" a voice yelled. Definitely Natsu.  
"Oh shit." 

+

It doesn't really occur to Tobio that his parents have never met Hinata. It didn't occur to him when he had texted Hinata to come over to do his hobby thing. It didn't occur to him when they were all seated to eat breakfast.  
It did occur to him though, when the doorbell rang and his mom had asked who it was.  
"It's Hinata." He said smiling before stopping in his tracks.

Oh fuck, it was Hinata.  
He dashed to the door and opened it before closing it behind him.  
"Hey." He said feeling breathless. Hinata smiled up at him, sweet as ever, his eyes sparkling.  
"Hey. Why are we out here?" he asked curiously .   
"Uh…my parents are home." He said eyes wide. Hinata nodded squinting at him.  
"Yes Tobio. I can see their cars."  
" I know! I know…it's just. They're a little nosy...and over bearing. " he tried to explain. Hinata laughed leaning towards him.  
"They can't be worse than my mom. Besides, I would be nosy too if I just up and left my son every once a month." He said the last part mostly to himself , his eyes flashing.

Tobio raised an eyebrow at his mood change.

"Okay. Okay that's cool. Just... I warned you." He said teasingly . Hinata blinked up at him, looking back to his normal self, a smile on his face.  
"We'll be fine. Now come on, this bag is weighing down my arm." He said gesturing down . Tobio looked down at the bag that was probably filled with the materials they needed.

"Wait, Tobio. Do they know...?" he asked curiously looking up at him.  
"That I like boys? Uh I haven't told them..." He trailed off, just now realizing that he never came out to them and this would probably be a huge shocker. So many things left unsaid in that house, it was disturbing.

"It's fine! I'll just be your best friend Shouyou for now!" He exclaimed grinning. Tobio smiled back before leaning down and kissing him softly.

Hinata was seriously the best boyfriend..like ever.  
"Okay, c'mon." He murmured pulling back and Tobio opened the door and lead him in.  
His mom came around the corner, a glass of juice in her hand.  
"Mom, this is Hinata."   
Hinata bowed slightly before giving her a dazzling grin.  
"Good afternoon Kageyama-san. I'm Hinata Shouyou." He said brightly . He saw his mom's eyes sparkle and she smiled back at him.  
"Hello Shouyou-chan. I'm glad I can finally put a face to a name. You're all my son talks about." she said her smile suddenly devious . Tobio's eyes widened in shock. Was she trying to set him up or something?

"Oh really?!" Hinata exclaimed , glancing back at him.  
"No, she's kidding. Okay mom, we gotta go. Teenager stuff to do!" he shouted taking the bag from Hinata's hand and pulling him upstairs.  
"It was nice to meet you Shouyou-kun!"  
"Same to you! " He shouted back before following Tobio. 

"I'm not sure what you were scared of, your mom seems nice…." Hinata said giggling.  
Tobio plopped down on his bed and watched Hinata for a second.  
"Come here." He said making grabby arms. Hinata rolled his eyes before coming towards him and climbing into his lap.  
"So needy." He teased , breath hitting Tobio's lips before he closed the distance.  
Tobio knew from their first kiss that he would like kissing Hinata. But he didn't expect to like it this much.

Whenever they started kissing, Tobio got so riled up it was like he didn't know who he was which is embarrassing first of all.  
He heard himself sigh into the kiss and that's when he knew to pull back because his whole family was home. Now was definitely not the time.

Miwa had a nasty habit of coming in without knocking anyways.  
Hinata placed a gentle hand on his chest, before kissing his cheek, eyes bright.  
Did he blush? Perhaps.

"Okay! Now….let's get started!!" He exclaimed clapping happily. Hinata was like huge fucking ball of sunshine.  
"Sure, let me get the bag." He said carefully moving him out of his lap and crossing the room to get the bag. He glanced inside to see strings and...bead packages?  
"What type of hobby is this?" he asked sitting back down on his bed. Hinata was sitting in front of him, legs crossed carefully. He barely took much space anyways.  
"We're making bracelets! Duh!" he said , his head tilting.  
"Right…" He said taking the packages out the page. He looked at them curiously, and handed some to Hinata who looked like he was ready to vibrate out of his seat.

+

The bracelet making had been a success if Shouyou said so himself. Kageyama seemed to be enjoying it so that was definitely a win.  
He watched as Kageyama held his wrist up.  
His bracelet had black and blue beads. In between the beads though, was the letter T.  
"It's cute! I'm guessing the T stands for Tobio?" he asked feeling smug. Looks like Kageyama had a new hobby.

"No, it stands for Terrible." He said , shoving his wrist in his face. Shouyou yelped, leaning backwards.  
He sat up slowly as Kageyama started to laugh.  
"Ha ha, very very funny. My boyfriend is a giant comedian!" he exclaimed glaring at him. Kageyama smiled at him cheekily. Kageyama had a wonderful smile. Shouyou briefly wondered why he doesn't do it more.  
"You -"  
The door burst open and they both whipped their heads to see Miwa standing there, a sharp grin on her face.  
"Hey guys!" she exclaimed bouncing over to them. Kageyama let out a groan.

"What did I tell you about knocking you asshole?" he asked , his eyes squinted. He didn't actually look mad but he did seem annoyed.

"Ehhh, I can't remember. You complain too much asshole." she shot back plopping down on his chair .  
He glared at her and Shouyou decided he should say something.  
"Hey Miwa-san." He said waving at her .  
"You can just call me Miwa Shouyou." she responded her face pleasant.

The siblings truly were both like switches.  
"Did you need something…?" Kageyama asked.  
Shouyou huffed and gently slapped his knee. Kageyama rolled his eyes before leaning back and avoiding his eyes.  
"Here Miwa. You can have this bracelet." He said smiling as Miwa curiously took it.  
"Woah, this is so cute. Thanks Shouyou!" she exclaimed. He shrugged and let his eyes wander to Kageyama who was watching his sister with a slight smile on his face.

So...was Kageyama pretending to be mad?  
"Oh yeah, what I came here for! Mom made lunch. She said you guys should come down and eat something." She said while slipping the bracelet on her wrist.

+

Lunch went well! He thinks….  
It was obvious that Miwa and Kageyama's mom liked him but…his dad kept staring at him as if he didn't know where he came from.  
"So Shouyou, why did you become friends with Tobio?" he asked leaning foreward . Kageyama dropped his fork and groaned underneath his breath.

"Dad…." He warned . Shouyou tried not to frown but it was so hard.  
He plastered a smile on his face before replying. "He was super smart."  
"Oh my God, so you've been using me for my brains all this time?! " Kageyama exclaimed looking surprised. Shouyou winced.

"Yeah...sorry to tell you like this." He said shrugging. Kageyama let out a small laugh before bringing his cup of water to his lips.  
"See. Aren't they the best of friends?" his mom asked, eyes twinkling.  
"Yup. The best of friends huh?" Miwa repeated, putting an emphasis on best.

Shouyou paused briefly, looking at her smug facial expression curiously, before continuing to eat his noodles. He wondered what she meant by that?

He listened in mostly as the family continued to talk, sometimes including him. Him and Kageyama talked to each other mostly and if Shouyou was as red as his hair by the end of the dinner from holding in his laughter, then no one brought it up.  
"It….It wasn't that bad Tobio. Don't sulk." He said kicking his feet . Kageyama was currently pacing around his room, stopping once in a while to stare at him.  
"It was bad! I told you they were nosy and overbearing. I mean, look at how shady Miwa was being. I say we confront her!" he exclaimed , eyes looking wild.

Shouyou felt his eyebrows raise.  
"Okay Bakageyama. Calm down. Come sit." he sighed. Kageyama stared at him before coming over and sitting down next to him. Shouyou wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.  
He went pliant when Kageyama's arms wrapped around him and held him close.  
"Wanna spend the night at my house?"  
" Yes. Please. Just let me pack. " he answered, pulling back.

+  
"Mom, I'm spending the night at Shouyou's." He called bag in one hand and holding Hinata's with the other.  
In the very off chance that she said he couldn't, he'd still leave anyways. He didn't know why they thought it wouldn't be strange to leave him on his own for all those years, just visiting him every month and disappearing again, then think they had any say over who he spent his time with and how.

"Okay! Be safe!" she called back .  
Kageyama sighed in relief because he wasn't disrespectful and he didn't want to be but if push came to shove….  
He pulled Hinata out, not bothering to say bye to his dad or Miwa.

He didn't know what type of bullshit they were pulling at the table, but it was weird and it obviously made Hinata uncomfortable, something that really annoyed him. He never wanted to see Hinata squirm in his seat unless it was cause by him and…for other reasons.  
Either way, Miwa had no right to try and drop suggestive hints as if she knew what the fuck was going on in his life or something.  
And his dad was being so….weird, whatever.  
He tried to push the thoughts of his dysfunctional family away and tune in to what Hinata was saying.  
"Uhm, were you even listening?" Hinata asked glaring at him. Kageyama's loosened his fingers on the wheel and tried to look apologetic.  
"I'm sorry Shou. I'm all ears."  
Hinata immediately perked up and grinned at him widely before continuing to talk over the sound of soft and mellow jazz music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said I updated every Thursday? I lied😋  
> also, sorry if you were expecting smut. I wrote it and then hated it so bad so..this is what I can give you😣  
> I hope you have a wonderful rest of your week. happy new month!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to school or summat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HINATA USING PET NAMES GRRR

It's the first day of school…well the first day back to their second term and Hinata feels like he's going to jitter out of his skin. It's not that he was nervous per say…it's just...he didn't know actually.

He figured he'd be okay though because he had his friends and Kageyama with him.  
Speaking of Kageyama, the boy was never late and he had promised to pick all of them up so they could go to school together.  
He jumped out of bed and ran into the shower not wanting the idiot to be mad at him first thing in the morning.

From Tobio: I hope you're dressing up right now….  
To Tobio: Duh, of course!   
To Tobio: Wanna see my outfit ;) ?  
From Tobio: Nope, make it a surprise.

Shouyou blinked before smiling and placing his phone down. Since it was September, the weather has definitely dropped but it was pretty cool outside. He decided on a white t shirt and pulled a tan crewneck over it. His black jeans were ripped and he put on his sneakers.

He had attempted to brush his hair, but it obviously wasn't working, so he just left it alone and hope it didn't get any more wild throughout the day. He made sure all his stuff was packed up before knocking on Natsu's door to wake her up.

"Mom?" He asked called, hearing shuffling in the kicthen .  
Her head peaked out and she smiled at him.  
"Good morning Shou. I made you eggs and toast." She said. Shouyou smiled hugging her tightly.   
"Thank you mom." He said placing his bookbag on the floor and sitting down to enjoy his meal. He lifted his fork up to his mouth just as the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes at Kageyama's perfect timing.  
"I'll get it!" His mom called far too excitedly before scurrying to the door before he could stop her.

Shouyou swears she loves Kageyama more. She doted on him like no mans business.

He continued eating and couldn't help but subconsciously smile as he heard Kageyama's deep baritone voice travel through their hallway. No matter how many times he heard him talk, he'd never be able to get over how smooth his voice was.  
He looked up as his boyfriend appeared in front of him, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning honey." He says grinning as Kageyama leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Shou." He responded before taking a seat next to him and continuing his conversation with his mom.  
Shouyou grinned to himself and continued to eat, remembering how nerdy and awkward Kageyama had been when they first met. Heck, when he had first met his mother. It felt like it had been years ago but in actuality, it hadn't even been a year yet.

He took the time to see study..well stare at Kageyama. His hair was as neat as usual but he looked more mature. It was most likely the haircut Miwa had given him last week. He had went kicking and screaming but Shouyou had gotten the job done. 

He glanced down at Kageyama's outfit and inwardly nodded in approval. He had on a white shirt, and a dark gray wind breaker over it. The jacket was unzipped of course and he had on regular jeans and white shoes.  
Did…did he actually put EFFORT into his outfit?!

This had to be Yamaguchi's duing. He owed that miracle worker a pie. Or cake.  
Anything he wanted actually.

Shouyou blinked himself out of his excited daze and got up to clear his plate, rinsing his mouth with water before turning to the people in his kitchen.  
"You ready to go?" Kageyama asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yup!" He said now just feeling excited. They waved bye to his mom and ambled Kageyama's car.

"You look really good Shouyou." Kageyama complimented, glancing at him with a smile. Did Shouyou mention that he loves his smile? Because he really freaking did.  
"You're the sweetest. You look amazing though. " he answered grinning as Kageyama sucked in his bottom lip.

It was a bad habit that he had but Shouyou knew it wasn't stopping anytime soon.  
He didn't even do it to look cute, he did it when he was nervous or , for example right now, when he couldn't take a compliment.

"Anyways, who's your first period again?" He asked quickly. Shouyou tried not to snort as they pulled up to Yamaguchi's house.

"I have English for first period this time." He replied shaking his head . If there's one thing he hated the most, it was learning english.

Kageyama nudged him, as if knowing what he was thinking.  
"It'll be fine! I have unfortunately, math again. How come everyone else got a schedule change for their first period but not me?" 

Shouyou just shrugged at him as Yamaguchi ran to them looking quite smart. He opened the door and ambled in grinning at them brightly.  
"Hey guys!" He exclaimed . Shouyou grinned right back.  
"Hey Yams."  
"Hey Yamaguchi! You excited? " He asked, turing to face him.

He nodded extra hard.  
"Yeah, Yeah. I have first period with Tsuki so…" He trailed off blushing a bit. Shouyou squealed, laughing at his embarrassment.

"Ahhh to be young and in love." He said smiling dramatically. He heard his boyfriend snort while Yamaguchi just laughed at him.  
"Uhuh. Okay Shouyou." He said smirking.   
It wasn't too long before they picked up Tsukishima.

He had actually been waiting on his porch, claiming that his brother wouldn't let him breathe. Shouyou is sure it's cause he wanted to see Yamaguchi faster.

When they arrive to school, they stay in the parking lot, talking for a bit before they noticed that more kids and teachers are arriving. They step out and walk into the school, and Shouyou notices some new faces and wonders if they'll be friends.He

Once they shuffle past the crowd outside, Shouyou reaches his hand out and is pleased when Kageyama automatically holds it. 

Shouyou liked to think their hands fit together perfectly.  
"Ugh, how come you two always get classes together but the only "class" I have with Tobio is lunch?! " He exclaimed, childishly stomping.  
Tsukishima snorted.  
"Because they knew you guys would be too busy giving each other quickies in the back of the classroom."  
Shouyou felt himself flush while Yamaguchi belly laughed.

"That's real rich coming from you two. If I'm not mistaken, didn't you get caught with-"  
"Wait!" Yamaguchi exclaimed covering Kageyama's mouth.  
Shouyou laughed, fistbumping a smug looking Tobio.  
"Kageyama!" a voice exclaimed.  
Everyone turned around, naturally, because someone calling Kageyama was kinda strange. They turned to just see Yachi and watched as he started to smile.  
"Oh, hey Yachi." He said releasing his hand and hugging her close.  
Shouyou tried not to let his eyeball twitch but he couldn't help it.  
By the look that Yamaguchi gave him, he guesses his expression was pretty clear.

Yachi came around and hugged all of them, and even Tsukishima let her. He guesses it was her warm bubbly aura.

"Hey Hinata." She had said giving him a sweet smile and hug .  
He felt bad for how he had reacted earlier because she didn't do anything really, he was the problem. He couldn't help but feel a little possessive over Tobio. He wasn't sure why but he definitely hated the burning he felt in his chest when someone who wasn't him or Yamaguchi touched him.

"Hey Yachi." he said smiling back and quickly taking back Kageyama's hand.

They all talked for a while until the bell rang and Shouyou glanced at his phone. They had five minutes to find their homerooms. He sighed, looking up at Kageyama as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima departed from them, waving.

"Bye." He said with a pout . Kageyama snorted, squeezing his hand.

"I'll see you at lunch Shouyou." He said before leaning down and kissing him softly. He waved goodbye to Yachi and let go of his hand, turning around the corner. Shouyou smiled to himself before turning and noticing that Yachi was standing there.   
"What's your first period Yachi?" he asked as they started to walk.  
"I have English too!"  
His eyebrows raised and instead of frowning he smiled.

There was nothing for him to worry about, he was just being stupid. Yachi was very sweet and always came ready to help. He inwardly slapped himself before nodding and grabbing her arm.  
"Well let's go!" He exclaimed , pulling her along.

+

Tobio squirmed, his arms prickling with heat as his boyfriend bickered with Tsukishima over something he didn't bother paying attention to.

It was moments like this that he hated, where he was too aware of everything around him but his head was also in the clouds, feeling extremly out of the loop.  
He could hear the shouts and laughs exchanged between them, and the thundering echoes of conversation in the cafeteria, but he couldn't pick up one word from a single conversation.

He felt his own eyebrow twitch and he tried to breathe slow so that he'd stop hearing white noise in his ears.

He heard, or rather felt a drowned out rendition of his name and a cool hand on his steaming skin.

He jolted before blinking and sound came rushing back into his ears, his eyes darting.  
"Hey, Tobio, you okay?" Hinata asked , staring at him with concern.  
He let his eyes drift to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima but they're absorbed in their own conversation currently which makes him wonder how long he'd been out. His eyes roll back over to Hinata.

"Yup, I'm good." He finally says, sitting up straight. Hinata's brown eyes are glowing a bit and he looks like he wants to push.  
"Okay…you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
" Yeah, I'm fine Shou. Just lost in thought. " He promises because technically, it wasn't a lie.

Hinata watches him before nodding, turing his mega watt smile on him and tugging him closer, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.  
Kageyama feels himself melt against Hinata, and his fingers come up to hold his hand.  
"Thank you." He says in his ear before leaning back.  
Hinata is still smiling, an adoring expression on his face and Kageyama thinks he might pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! look at me rushing updates because life sucks and is boringgg. 
> 
> important question!: if they had a fight what do you think it would be about? this is hypothetical ofc, it definitely WILL NOT happen in the next chap 😳  
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> PS: if the last scene confuses you, just tell me so I can explain better.!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a second year is hard, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, look at me updating early again

Kageyama is lying upside down on his bed, his head pounding and the blood rushing to his head. He's sure his face is warmer than usual but it's also how weirdly hot his room was.   
It was the middle of November yet his window was open to let in some chilly air into his sweltering room.

His eyes flicker down to Hinata who is lying on his bedroom floor, shirt pulled up and his fiery red hair spread out under him. He looks deep in thought but Tobio continues to stare at him and wonders what he's thinking about.

He realizes he could just ask, but as he's about to open his mouth, Hinata sits up.  
"What are you going to do after highschool?"  
Tobio gapes at him before also sitting up, and taking a moment to let the blood rush back to it's proper place in his body.

"What do you mean?" he asks . Hinata tilts his head at him cutely before sighing.  
"I wanna be a teacher. Kids are so adorable and I love the thought of being able to teach others. I definitely have to study harder though, if I want that to happen." He says looking thoughtful.

Tobio stares at him half in awe and fear.

How had Hinata already have half of his adulthood planned out and he hadn't a clue what he wanted to do.

Hinata then turns to him, and smiles.

"So what do you want to be?" he asks again.

He flops backwards on his bed, staring at his ceiling because he really doesn't want to see Hinata's disappointed expression when he shrugs and says "I don't know."  
but his plan is foiled because Hinata jumps on his bed and lays next to him, eyes still bright and expectant.

"I don't know what I want to be."

He risks a glance at Hinata but he doesn't see disappointment, he sees curiosity.  
"Really? That's fine we still have two years to figure it out."  
He smiles softly at Hinata's phrasing of "we".

He's basically implying that they're in this together and he's so happy he blurts out the first thing in his head.

"My dad wants me to work with him right after highschool. "  
Hinata's smile slips off his face and he feels his slip off too.  
"What?" he asks , eyes darkening.  
"My dad wants me to-"  
"I heard you the first-"  
"So why did you ask? "  
"Wait, no I was…Tobio don't tell me you're actually considering it?" Hinata finally says sitting up, and giving him a hard stare.

He scoots back a bit and sits up, his eyes darting around the room.  
He felt goosebumps trickle up on his arm. He was burning up right now in the heat of his room and the weight of his boyfriend's stare.  
"I mean, yeah, wouldn't that just be easier?" He questions slowly.

"Easier? So that's what you're concerned about? Tobio you are way too intelligent to waste your life travelling around , accounting for people you don't care for and attending meetings you don't understand!"  
"How the hell do you know that I don't understand it?" He hears his phone buzz distantly, but it echoes in his mind as he stares at the wild look on Hinata's face.  
" Tobio…like last week you were complaining about how stupid your parent's jobs are and now you want to join them? They leave you by yourself for months at a time. They aren't even here right now for goodness sake!"Hinata exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Tobio pulled at his shirt, feeling his stomach flip uncomfortably. He knew in the back of his mind that Hinata was only saying this because he cared about him but all he felt was red hot anger crawling through him because he was sick of people expecting so much from him and never listening to how he felt. 

Was he not allowed to settle or something? They always assumed they knew what was best for him but what if Tobio liked travelling? He didn't but that wasn't the point.

" They have to leave me Hinata. If they didn't leave we wouldn't have a house. I'm glad your mom is able to be home with you, and encourage you but I don't have that luxury, so stop acting like you know what it feels like to deal with this shit. Don't tell me what I want. I don't even know what I want so can you let me figure that out first before you try and shove your opinions down my throat? God, you're acting just LIKE my parents. " He blurts out, tugging at his hair . 

He refuses to meet Hinata's eyes, but he can see his body deflate at Tobio's idiotic rambling.  
So Tobio does the only thing he's good at for the moment.

He stands up, grabs his shoes and runs out his room, down the steps and out the house, ignoring Hinata's calls of "get back up here Kageyama!"

He's so fucked.

+

When he gets back home, because yes, he did run out of his own house, he sees Hinata sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and head down.  
Tobio feels his heart shatter at his stupidity and he felt adoration for Hinata soar at the fact that he stayed even though Tobio ran away from him. He was such an idiot.

"Shouyou…" he called softly, moving towards him slowly. His head snapped up and his eyes looked a little red rimmed. He pressed his lips into a straight line and turned firmly away from Tobio.

He feels his chest throb.

He drops to his knees in front of Hinata, and carefully holds his hands.  
"Shou please. I know I shouldn't have ran away but I just. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And I understand you being upset with me." 

Hinata's head stayed down for a moment before he looked back up into his eyes, his own amber eyes back to twinkling.

"I'm not that upset with you Tobio, I was just worried about you." He finally says already smiling.  
Tobio huffs out some air and thinks about how lucky he is to have such an amazing person in his life. He pulls Hinata into his lap and hugs him fiercely.  
"I'm so sorry Shou. I'll never run from you again, I swear."  
"I kinda overstepped some boundaries too. You're just so smart and I'm so proud of you and I couldn't help but try and -"

"No, I get it. If you told me you wanted to do the same thing, I would've went off like you did. Worse probably."

Hinata laughed wetly into his ear and Tobio held him tighter.  
They stayed there for as while on his floor, just staying close to each other.

"I know you get overwhelmed a lot Tobio. You're good at hiding it sometimes but I think it's understandable. It's okay. You don't have to hide from me."  
Tobio hugs him a bit tighter but keeps his mouth shut so he doesn't cry.

"Hey Tobio?"  
"Yeah?" he opened his eyes and continued to rub circles in Hinata's back.  
"We still have a couple more hobbies to do. We never got to finish cause you got sick and I traveled."

Tobio hums because he had totally forgot about them. He wonders which one Hinata wants to do today.  
"We don't have to do them anymore." He sighs .  
Tobio pulls back and stares at Hinata.

"What? No, we could probably finish them today."

Hinata just grins at him, his face back to glowing and Tobio feels his face warm.  
"You don't need a hobby if you have me!" he exclaimed bouncing.

Tobio stared at him for a second before barking out a laugh, ducking his head down.  
"Oh my God Shouyou, you're right. Having a boyfriend really is a hobby huh?"

" Especially if that boyfriend is me. "  
"You are definitely not a hobby Shouyou. More like a career."  
Hinata splutters at him in surprise before laughing.

Tobio couldn't hold back the smile on his face even if he tried. So he doesn't.   
He's been smiling a lot now, that he's with Hinata and he kinda loves it? Hates it? He isn't sure.

He doesn't want to blurt out a love confession at such a weird time so instead he pulls Hinata flush against him and kisses him.

Hinata makes a little sigh in the back of his throat and he smiles, letting his hands settle on Hinata's waist while his arms round about his neck, pulling him even closer if that was possible.  
Tobio pulls away for a second to catch his breath, and Hinata frowns at him trying to chase his lips when it hits him like a fucking train.  
He's in love with Hinata Shouyou.  
Damn it.  
He looks down at his boyfriend, and the expectant twitch of his mouth before leaning down and kissing him again.  
Like he said, his love confession can wait.

+

"We should work on not cutting each other off." Hinata said staring at him glumy. It was after school and they were busy studying. Well, Tobio was studying. Hinata was just talking. He likes it though.

Tobio had another president meeting to attend, and he was also Hinata's ride so, it was going to be a pretty long day.  
"Do we?" he asked looking up from his notebook.

Hinata nods eagerly, his molten eyes wide.  
"Yes Kageyama-kun! Especially when we argue. I don't think that's fair of us to not be able to finish our sentences."  
" …Is this about me stopping you from embarrassing yourself in front of that teacher?"

Hinata gasped in afront.  
"Uhm, it wasn't my fault that he was just standing in the corner! And then he tried to give me a detention!"  
"And you would have gotten one if I hadn't cut you off. " He points out smirking. Hinata rolls his eyes and sighs.

"These teachers outta wear bells from here on out."  
Tobio snickered at him and felt his chest warm when Hinata snuggled into his side.  
"Hey, when does your meeting-"  
"Tobio-chan!" a voice calls out. Tobio feels his heart drop to his ass and he groans in steady annoyance.

He watches with a glare as Oikawa skips into the library, Iwaizumi on his arm.

"Tobio chan?" Hinata lowly mumbled and Tobio felt his soul actually leave his body at the way Hinata's hand tightened around his bicep.

"What do you want Oikawa?" he asked sighing. Iwaizumi smiled and waved at them in acknowledgement.

"Hey! Stop acting like I came to attack you." he whined , a hand on his hip. Tobio rolled his eyes because that's all Oikawa took pleasure in.  
"Okay, what can I help you with then?"  
"The meeting is starting in 5 minutes, so put the notebook down and lets go! " he exclaimed.  
"Okay, we're coming." he says standing up and slipping his hand into Hinata's.  
"We? Only you're coming."  
" What? " Hinata asks, his eyebrows raised.  
Can Tobio ever catch a break?

"This is a meeting for the club members. You're the student body. Sorry." Oikawa says tilting his head with a smile.  
"Then why is Iwaizumi always coming to our meetings?" Tobio offered, glancing down at Hinata to try and gouge how irritated he was.  
"Oh…I guess you have a point." Oikawa said looking sheepish. Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head, and dragged him off, and giving them an apology on his behalf.

"I can't wait until he graduates." Tobio sighs turning back to pack up his notebooks.  
"Did you guys used to be a thing?" Hinata suddenly asks.  
Tobio's eyes widens and he winces, feeling like he's been caught, but knowing he didn't do anything.

"Uhm, not really. We've, uh, we've kissed. That's it though, I swear."  
Hinata looked up at him laughing.

"Calm down Tobio, I'm not mad at you. Besides, that's in the past. You're mines now." he says shrugging and pulling him along.  
Tobio chews on his lip, trying not to grin.  
He was Hinata's now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHA I COMPLETELY BLINDSIDED YOU GUYS!!!! i hope you liked this fight😋, although it was more of an argument because I'd cry if I wrote them in a serious fight .  
> the fluff was my olive branch, PLS don't be upset😣


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninja Shouyou! ft. tobio's crappy parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho? me again? yes😔  
> this is my SECOND olive branch

Shouyou's eyes fluttered open and landed on Kageyama who was apparently still asleep. He smiled dreamily at the sight of his boyfriend, who had his unnaturally long arms wrapped around his mid section. 

Shouyou felt so light and warm at that moment that he snuggled closer to the boy he had the wonderful privilege of calling his. He liked how calm and glossed Kageyama looked when he was sleep. His face was easy, and his long thick eyelashes rested against his cheek. He smiled at him before hiding his face in pure joy.

His peace is soon disrupted when Kageyama's phone starts to ring. He groans trying to snuggle deeper into his embrace but Kageyama's eyes flip open slowly, his dark blue eyes looking a little murky. He unwraps one of his hands from his waist and reaches blindly behind him to grab at his phone.

"Hello?" he mumbles , voice still perfectly deep from sleep.   
He sees Kageyama's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes darken.  
"What?!" he exclaims no longer looking so tired.

Shouyou tries to sit up and hear what's making Kageyama so upset, but his hand tightens on his waist, making him stay put.  
"Okay…But it's the ending of November. I still have school dad. Can't this wait until after our second term is over?

Shouyou wiggled out of his grasp and sat up at that. It was pretty strange for Kageyama's dad to call him, especially in the morning. His mother was way better at dropping important news on him.  
"Is Miwa coming?"  
" …Okay. Yes I understand. See you soon. Okay. "  
He watches his boyfriend's lip curl in anger as he hangs up and tosses his phone behind him.

He lets out a groan, burying his head in his hands.  
Shouyou tentatively places his hand on his shoulder.  
"You alright baby?"  
Kageyama sighs before looking at him , a easy look on his face.  
"Yeah, can we talk about it later? I don't want this cutting into our daily cuddling time." 

Shouyou grinned widely at him before tackling him, and sighing in bliss as he lies ontop of Kageyama and he doesn't even make a noise of complaint.  
He just wraps a strong arm around him and presses a kiss to his head.  
"Thank you."  
"For what? " He sighs as the second wave of sleep hits him.  
"I don't know yet. But thank you anyways cause you're the best."

"Okay sappyama ~~~" he sings giggling. Kageyama was so cute and loose in the morning it made his heart clench with a feeling he wasn't so familiar with.

+

They talk about it later, and Shouyou is absolutely fuming. He thinks he sees red.  
He tried to calm himself down because Kageyama is the one who should be upset but he looks used to it, which is extremely off putting to Shouyou because no body should ever get used to something like this.

But he calms down because how could he help his boyfriend if he couldn't see straight?  
"It's okay Hinata. It's fine." Kageyama says looking at him with concern, his hand holding Shouyou's softly.

"Kageyama, why are you looking at me like that? You're the one who's about to be uprooted from everything you know just so your parents can complete some business transaction!"  
Kageyama chews on his lip, eyes darting.  
"Yes but….you look kinda sick Shou." He murmurs. Shouyou takes a deep breath and sits up straight, trying to put a easy smile on his face but Kageyama just gives him a knowing look.

"No, I'm fine. This is about you and what you need. What do you need?"  
"I need...milk. Let's go get some milk." He decides . Shouyou wants to tell him that has nothing to do with his current problem but instead he nods like an idiot and follows him into his kitchen.

"Have you started your Japanese literature assignment yet? Or you're science work? You know it's due on Monday right?" Kageyama asks, handing him a glass to hold while he pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge.

Shouyou rolls his eyes, grinning a bit.  
"No...but you'll help me with it…right?! Science is like...your best subject ever." he exclaims.

"It's Sunday dumbass. Why didn't you ask for help earlier?" he asks snorting a bit. Then he pouts when he sees that it's the last gallon of milk.

"When is the last time you went shopping? Had a hot meal?" Shouyou hears himself ask. This seriously wasn't okay. He knew that Kageyama usually went grocery shopping by himself but he had always made sure to invite Kageyama over for breakfast, lunch, and dinner whenever he could. It's not like Natsu or his mother minded. They loved Kageyama, which was nice and all but they were clingy.

He snorts at himself of all people for saying that before shaking his head at the curious look Kageyama gives him.

"You should come over for dinner tonight."  
Kageyama always tried to decline his offer though, feeling as if he's imposing on a family dinner.  
"You are family though!"  
That sends a blush so far down Kageyama's body that he giggles and leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

"O-okay. But we need to go to the store."  
Shouyou thinks it's strange that Kageyama's actually admitting the need to leave his house but heh, a distraction is a distraction.

+  
"Hey Kageyamuhhh~~~!! Want this for your birthday?"  
He held up a cute pair of pink snow boots that laced up all the way up to the thighs.  
Kageyama gaped at him in shock before glaring so hard his eyebrows pushed together. Shouyou wheezed out a laugh before placing them down and continuing to look around. His eyes fluttered back to the boots and he knew in his heart of hearts that they would look great on his boyfriend's impossibly long legs….

He swiftly shook his head before trying to appear serious.  
They were here to buy Kageyama new jeans because fortunately or unfortunately, he was getting taller and it was getting colder.

But since it was December 1st and the 22nd was fastly approaching, Shouyou had no idea what to do or get his boyfriend for his birthday. 

When it was his birthday, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had taken him out to eat and bought him a cake.

It was extremely fun but he wondered what he could possibly plan to blow the socks off of him.

He knew, yes he knew how that Kageyama was a bit nonchalant about his birthday, but he was turning 17! Someone had to be excited for him and Shouyou was glad he'd be the one to do it. 

Although he had gotten some over zealous texts from Yamaguchi on what to buy Tobio that made him feel like he wasn't the only one excited.

"What about this?" he asked biting back a smile as he held up a black crop top that had sequins on it.  
He almost laughed this time before fixing him with a stern stare.  
"I don't want anything dumbass. Now put it down."

Shouyou gaped at him before darting over to stand with him.  
"You don't want anything!?" he yelled in shock .

Kageyama shushed him with a annoyed look before nodding carefully.

"Yes, I have everything I need so don't worry your pretty head about it. Also, do you think these are okay?" he asked curiously holding up a pair of simple black skinny jeans. Shouyou briefly closed his eyes to envision how good he would look.

"Yeah, yeah get those. But seriously Tobio…you don't want anything? Not even a new biology work book? A new glasses case? A calculator?!"

" Hm, well my current calculator is a little fried but-"  
"I was joking you idiot!"  
Kageyama paused, before blinking at him slowly, long eyelashes pressing to his cheekbones.  
"So was I."

Shouyou rolled his eyes and signed sulking a bit.  
It seems like he would have to regroup and try and watch Kageyama a bit more closely than usual if he wanted to figure this out in time. 

+

"What are we doing here again?" Tsuki asked looking a bit too bored. Yamaguchi flicked him and he winced, sitting a bit straighter.  
"We're brithday planning!" he exclaimed grinning.

They were hiding out in the library after school instead of grouping up at Kageyama's house.

Shouyou felt a little bad about lying to him by saying that he needed to retake a test but this was of utmost importance. It was already December 10th and his lifespan was being shortened on how much he was worrying.

"So, do we have any ideas?!" Yamaguchi asked excidelty. Shouyou rubbed his chin in thought (surprise surprise).

Yamaguchi had know Kageyama longer than any of them…so he could possibly know what it was that Kageyama truly desired.

"He told me he didn't want anything." He pouted a bit .  
"Right, so what are we doing here?"  
"Shut up Tsuki, we all know you want to celebrate his birthday too. " Shouyou accused. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but he didn't deny it. Ha!

"Hmm…should we get him a cat?"  
" He always cooed over stray cats when we go on walks. " Shouyou added.  
"Kags also thinks they hate him. What if the cat we buy him scratches his eye out or something?"  
"…Way to kill the mood Yamaguchi."  
" I'm sorry! "

They spent a while brainstorming ideas, but came up with scenarios of Kageyama being embarrassed beyond return, upset, annoyed, or overwhelmed.

"Jeez why is this so hard!" Shouyou groans , throwing his arms out. He feels his phone buzz and looks at it to see a text from Kageyama.

From Tobio: hey shou. it's pretty late, do you need a ride home?

Shouyou smiled before glancing at the time. It was 6:30 so his mom was probably getting ready for dinner. And it was too dark to walk home.  
He glanced at the couple from across him and they looked preoccupied so he immediately knew his answer.

To Tobio: yes plz!!!! thank you<3333333!!!!

He wiggled in his seat a bit, smiling at his phone.  
"I feel like a horrible friend! How the hell do I not know what to get him?" Yamaguchi lamented.

"I feel like a horrible boyfriend." he mumbled back to feeling shitty.  
It just made no sense! Why did they keep drawing a blank when it came to Kageyama's birthday?

"Maybe you are." Tsukishima said solemnly. Shouyou growled and flinged a notebook at him and he ducked smirking.  
"Anyways! Kageyama is coming to pick me up, so you guys have to leave. Immediately." He says shooing them away.

"Okay, Okay. Goodnight Hinata. Don't stress okay? We'll find something." Yamaguchi assured hugging him softly.  
Tsukishima waved at him before they both disappeared into the night.  
He plopped down in his seat and sighed, kicking his legs as he waited for Kageyama.

Shouyou held a hand to his chest and wondered if he actually was a bad boyfriend.

He did always steal Tobio's meatbuns. He forced him to get out of his comfort zone even when he kinda resisted. Maybe he had it all wrong since he couldn't even pick one thing that his boyfriend would like.

He groaned again before slapping his face and humming.  
He wasn't a bad boyfriend! This wasn't his fault! Just because he was in a rut didn't mean he didn't love-

"Oh my God." He muttered under his breath just as he gets a text.  
From Tobio: I'm here

Shouyou quickly pulls on his bag and rushes out of the school, making his way to the front.

He swings open the door, and hops into the car before slamming the door and tackling Tobio with a hug.  
He ignores his splutters and just hugs him tighter, burying his face into his chest, and breathing deeply.

"Uh, you okay Shouyou?" he asked softly, hugging him back just as tight.  
I love you.  
"Yeah, I just missed you." He said finally pulling back a bit to look at his face. He looked a little confused before he smirked.

"Was the test that hard?"  
He snickered at the look Shouyou gave him before leaning closer and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
I love you.  
Shouyou chased his lips when he pulled back, and grabbed his hoodie to pull him closer, kissing him softly and smiling all the while.  
"Let's get you home?"  
Shouyou felt so happy, his heart could burst out of his chest.He

Forget him being the worst boyfriend, he had to be the luckiest boyfriend in the world.  
I love you!!!!!!  
"Okay Tobio~chan."  
" Hinata please do not-"  
"Whyyyy? It's so cute!"  
"Cute isn't the word for it. Also, you aren't even that much older! "  
"But I'm still older!" he said cheekily as Tobio pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Hinata…."  
"Oikawa says it." He grumbled a bit childishly .  
Kageyama fixes him with a curious but annoyed stare. He wonders if Kageyama knows how much he hates other people seeing Kageyama the same way he does. 

"Yes, and you see how annoyed I get when he does it."  
Shouyou rolled his eyes before shrugging.

"I don't really wanna call you that. It makes me feel like him." He squirmed a bit, thinking how terrible life would be if he switched bodies with Oikawa Tooru.  
For one, he'd get to kiss Tobio again, which no. Hell no.   
But then again…he was pretty tall….

"Nope. No. Whatever you're thinking about looks devious." Tobio said glancing at him.  
He waved him off laughing.  
"Don't worry Tobio! It's just something silly."

When they finally reached home, he kissed Kageyama goodbye before ushering himself inside. He says hi to his mom and kisses her cheek with a quick promise that he'll be back downstairs before rushing up stairs.

He opens his laptop.

'good birthday gifts to buy for your boyfriend that he'll never see coming'  
He bookmarks the page before showering, changing and making his way downstairs.  
He had a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy this month cause like, yuck school starts soon and I'm traveling butttt, I don't want to leave y'all hanging so enjoy <3
> 
> tell me if there's anything you'd like to see, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the week! go eat or drink water if you haven't😐


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of the biggest changes start in your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i hope the summary scared y’all 😈

Tobio paced nervously, wondering if what he was about to do was worth it. His family was all back home again and it had been nearing his birthday, and they weren't cruel enough to leave him by himself it seemed.

Him and Miwa got along way better now and he knew he could go to her to talk, but he wouldn't because it filled him with so much mortification any time he attempted to.

So for now, he was satisfied with just talking to her about the small stuff.  
He sat down on his bed and glanced at his phone. Should he call Hinata?  
Probably not, he was probably busy ( He definitely wasn't, and Tobio knew this).

This was just something he had to do on his own.  
He got up from his bed, steeled his nerves and marched downstairs.

.......

"I'm sorry…what?" Miwa stuttered in shock. Tobio sneered at her.  
"Stop acting like you didn't know Miwa."  
She grinned, tilting her head.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to be dramatic." She shrugged.  
Tobio felt his eyes wander over to his parents as they went from exchanging looks and staring at him in shock.

"So…you don't like girls?" His father asked staring at him intensely.

"I don't think I do…I mean. Maybe I like both? All?" he replied biting his lip and letting his eyes bounce back to his mom. He hadn't really put some thought into it. Girls were pretty and all but he's never really had a crush on anyone except Hinata.

Now that his mom no longer looked at him in disbelief, she was slumped in her chair in…acceptance?

"I had a feeling. I had a feeling when Shouyou started coming over so much."

Tobio felt himself stiffen.

"You knew? That we went…we date?"  
She waved him off smiling.  
"I'm your mother, I have to know these things Tobio."

"You knew?! And you didn't think to tell me? " his father exclaimed looking more upset than he should've to be honest.

"What? I suspected it! I didn't think I had to bring it up until it was comfirmed."  
His father huffed out a sigh before standing up.  
"I need a minute. I'll be back."

Tobio watched him leave out the house, and felt nothing. This isn't the first time he left Tobio.

"I'm sorry darling. He'll get over it, I promise." She said standing up to hug him tightly. He felt tears prickle at his eyes but he just hugged her back while Miwa joined, squeezing the life out of him.

"Uh….I can't breathe." He wheezes after a while. Miwa squeaks and steps backwards but his mom gives him another squeeze before patting his cheek.

"I'll be in the office if you need me." Tobio nodded, smiling at her briefly, as Miwa gave him a thumbs up before floating upstairs.

It had went way better than he expected it too, despite his dad walking out, but he felt like something was seriously missing. He walked into his kitchen, and pulled out a small carton of milk, sipping from the straw, and wondering what it was that he forgot.

Tobio gasped before scrambling his way up the stairs and picking up his phone.  
"Shouyou!" he exclaimed staring at him with wide eyes.

Hinata's head tilted in curiosity but he smiled at him regardless. That was one thing Tobio really liked about his boyfriend. No matter what happened, he always had a smile to give.

"What's going on?"

Tobio feels like he could vibrate out of his seat, something that his boyfriend does often. He didn't...He wasn't used to being accepted for being him but…he couldn't find the words really to explain how he was feeling so instead he just told Hinata he was coming to pick him up.  
Hinata still looked a little confused but he just nodded at him.

.....

When he recounts everything that happened, Hinata grins so wide, his eyes suddenly look smaller and he jumps at Tobio.

They're sitting on the bench in the park that they visited with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima when it was still burning hot and they didn't have school. Now it's winter and they're bundled up and it still feels slightly nostalgic.

Tobio grunts, not surprised, and wraps his arms around his small boyfriend and trying not to smile back at him too wide.

"This is so great Tobio! Well…hopefully your dad comes around but your mom!!! And Miwa! That's amazing." He exclaims thumping his hands on his back before leaning away from him.

"Yeah, it is pretty great. Now I just have to find some way to convince them not to move."

Hinata slumps a bit and Tobio feels his chest ache because he didn't mean to kill the mood but he couldn't just ignore something that monumental.

"It's fine. It'll work out." Hinata says firmly, his eyes still bright.  
"Your optimism is kinda turning me on." He replies, tilting his head innocently at Hinata. He lets out a bubbling laugh, shoving at him.

"Come on, let's get out of this…wet grass." He says standing up and wiping at his butt. Tobio tries to help him but is accused of trying to "cop a feel".

Tobio has to keep both hands firmly in Hinata's until they reach his car.

........

Shouyou is stuck at another one of Kageyama's meetings and his eyes are about to close. It hadn't started yet but he liked watching Kageyama argue or get his point across. Not only did it showcase how intelligent he was, it was also really hot.

Like really hot.

It was always so good when Kageyama was confident and assured that he had won the argument, as long as it wasn't against him of course.

The small smirk on his lips, his bright blue eyes and his easy posture made Shouyou's head spin more than he liked to admit.

He watched as Kageyama studied his folder that he had prepared for today. He desperately wanted to ask, but he also wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, distracting Kageyama was just asking for him to get nervous, so he kept his mouth shut and watched him.

Kageyama's mouth twitched before he slowly turned to him, perfect eyebrow raising.

"Do you need something?" He asked . Shouyou smiled at him slyly before shrugging.

"Nope, I'm good." He said giving him a cheeky thumbs up. Kageyama looked at him with what he suspects is fondness before he turns back to his folder and Shouyou continues to watch him. He thinks he could watch Kageyama Tobio forever.

"Alright! It's already 5:30, let's get this meeting started!" Oikawa exclaimed clapping. Immediately, all the attention went to him and the dull murmurs went silent. Shouyou almost felt compelled to sit up straight but he was so sleepy.

"So, today we're here to go over the funds for the year 2 field trip to the museum and hotel. As you know, it is a two day and 1 night trip! We'll have to figure out what their budget is and room arrangements. Tobio is going to be sharing his ideas and then we'll discuss after he's done presenting. Is that clear?" Oikawa asks.

His eyes are narrowed and Shouyou seriously believes Oikawa has a soft spot for Kageyama.

Cute.

There are some mumbled 'yes' and he gestures for Kageyama to come to the front and present. Shouyou smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze. He seems appreciative even though he has a slight grimace on his face. 

He picks up his folder and carefully makes his way to the front of the room.

He clears his throat and Shouyou smiles at him encouragingly.

"Okay, so with everyone who has signed a permission slip and gave money, we have enough money to pay for the museum and the hotel. We have some money saved over from last year, so I was wondering if we could use the money to buy everyone breakfast, lunch and dinner? Or should we save the money for another event?" He asks, promptly chewing his lip as his eyes dart around the room.

Shouyou wonders why he seems so nervous today but doesn't want to point it out.  
"Save the money for the next event. Year 2 can bring their own food." A girl with choppy pink hair says.

"How could that possibly work? We only have money for four buses. What bus has enough space for 200 kids plus their meals, sanitary equipment and clothes for the next two days?" Yachi asks, looking quite miffed. Shouyou nods along with some of the council and he gives Yachi a thumbs up while she grins at him.

"So let's use the money for more buses!" a boy exclaims next to the pink haired girl.

Shouyou's eyes dart to Kageyama and he feels a thrill shoot up his spine when he sees the way his blue eyes light up and his eyebrow raises.

"Do you even know how expensive buses are? Especially if we're renting them for two days. I'd much rather just provide meals for the students. It's easier that way too, so everyone is eating the same thing and we can keep track of allergic reactions. I'm assuming some kids will bring snacks, but that's inevitable of course. If we provide food, we'll still have money left but if we get more buses, we won't have anything left meaning no future events. So, I think it's obvious what the choice is at this point." He finishes looking satisfied.

Shouyou can't help but whoop for him and give a round of applause.

Kageyama blushes and the rest of the council stares at him in a amusement.

"What? He made a good point." Shouyou grumbled. There are a few laughs and he looks up in time to see his boyfriend's lip wobble into a smile before he barrels on with his presentation.

When he finishes, he makes his way back to Shouyou, sitting down carefully and leaning into his space.  
"Thank you." He whispered kissing him on the cheek. Shouyou grinned at him, his feet swinging. He was so happy, he wasn't even embarrassed.

I love you.

"You were great!" He whisper shouts because he's incapable of being quiet, but this isn't news.  
"So do we all agree with Tobio's plan?" Oikawa asks, commanding for attention again.

"I still feel like we should get more buses I mean, renting two can't hurt…" the pink haired girl says. Shouyou feels his eyes narrow at her and wonders if she’s joking or genuinely thinks Kageyama was capable of being wrong when it came to this… He immediately opens his mouth to counter her, but Kageyama beat him to it.

"Are you willing you pay for it with your money? Because if so I'll need a check of 22,000 yen by next Tuesday." he offers.

The girl's nose scruches a bit before she sighs and relents.

Shouyou holds his fist out and Kageyama immediately bumps it.

"You got her good yama." He mutters as the meeting finally ends. The smirk that he desperately missed spreads itself on Kageyama's face.

"Yeah, I did huh?"  
"So did Yachi!" he exclaims grinning in her direction. Her head snaps up at the mention of her name and she makes her way over to them.

"Hey guys." she says hugging them both. Shouyou feels his ego get a bit bigger at the fact that he's taller than Yachi. Maybe all the milk Tobio had him drinking was working?

"Hey!"  
"Hey Yachi. You did really good today." Tobio praises , patting her head softly. She blushes a bit, her eyes rolling.

"Please, you did most of the work. I had no idea what that girl was even trying to prove!" She says the last part a little low as they walk out the room and down the hallway.

Shouyou giggles a bit and nods.

"It was kinda funny." Tobio says shrugging.  
They talk and idle around for a bit until Shouyou hears his phone ring.  
He picks it up, and sees that it's his mom.

"Hey mom. What's up?" He asks playing with Tobio's fingers . They were so long and kinda delicate, but that's because he took really good care of them. Shouyou thinks he might get him to do his. He has a awful habit of bitting them.

"Is Tobio coming over?" She asks . Shouyou can hear the sizzle of a pan and Natsu running around like a lunatic.

"Wow mom, what about your son? Remember me?" He asks , already grinning. She snorts.  
"I see you everyday. I haven't see Tobio in like…three days maybe. Answer my question, is he coming?"

" Let me ask him. " he responds completely ignoring the first part of his sentence because it started to seem that his mom likes his boyfriend more than him, but it's so adorable. Who wouldn't like Tobio? If they didn't they were just stupid, and that's coming from Shouyou.

Shouyou pulls his phone down and looks up at Tobio who's already shooting him a curious look.  
"Are you coming over for dinner?" He asks softly as Yachi is also on the phone with her mom, asking for a ride.

"Yeah. Tell her I said thanks." He says , cheeks dusting pink. Shouyou grinned up at him before hurriedly telling his mom that he was. She told them to hurry home and Shouyou feels his chest swell with how lucky he is to have these people in his life.

......

When they enter the house, he finds Natsu sitting in a cardboard box, a newspaper hat on her head and a kitchen spatula.

"What in the world." Tobio mumbles from behind him and he can't help but laugh.

Natsu starts to paddle roughly, shouting at them to get in her boat.

"Hurry! The sharks will getcha!" She shrieks . Shouyou pretends to scream in fear and Tobio weakly joins in as Shouyou elbows him.  
Shouyou manages to wiggle into the box with her while Tobio stands there in the "water" with a grim face .

"Uhm, I'm uh? I'm afraid you'll have to leave without me." He said solemnly. Shouyou tries not to snicker and instead lets out a wail.

"No! I refuse to leave my lover behind! You have to come Tobio!" He yells . Natsu gags at the word lover while Tobio blushes, his eyes wide.  
He was so cute.

"We're running out of time Shouyou! Come on! We have to leave him!" She yelled scooting.

Tobio suddenly falls over screaming about how the sharks have gotten him while Natsu and Shouyou laugh so hard, the box flips over and they end up in a heap on the floor.

He looks up to see his mom laughing at them, her eyes bright as she pretends to scold them all.  
"Sorry mom! Natsu forced us."  
Natsu let's out a shriek of injustice while Tobio barks out a rare laugh. His laugh was so nice.

"Uhuh, sure. Your little sister forced you to be a pirate?"

"Not pirates Hinata-san! Explorers. " Tobio said smirking. Natsu reached up to high five him and he leaned down to return it.  
"Okay, whatever you guys are, dinner is ready! So I need all my little explores to find their way to the table!" She exclaimed giving pointed stares .

"Mommmmm, we're not little!" He whined after her while Natsu latched onto Tobio , dragging him away.  
"Hey, don't touch me now! You wanted to let me be shark bait." He said glaring at her. She stuck out her tongue at him and squinted.

"It was for the betterment of the team Tobio!"  
Shouyou lets out another laugh as he quickly follows behind them.  
"Okay so who taught you what betterment means Natsu?" Shouyou asks, eyes wide.

She winks at him and Shouyou can't help but think she's growing up a bit too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! thank you so so much to @tsukkis_dino_plushie for being a wonderful beta reader! She’s amazing, please go check out her stories! i’m not sure how to link yet but when i figure it out, i’ll come back and link it to her page lol.  
> anyways , i’ll be updating tonight and maybe a bit later? just so i can finish this story before school starts! thank you so much for reading and don’t forget to take care of yourself <3


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s just one surprise after another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd tobio!

"I know what to get him!" Shouyou exclaims, shooting up from his bed. It's December 19th when he gets his idea. Cutting it close, yes he knows, but better late than..  
Well.

He grabs his phone and starts shooting off texts to Yamaguchi and when they finally settle, Shouyou sags with relief. Now that the first part was settled, he needed to figure out how he could hide it from his all knowing boyfriend. This proves to be a pretty hefty task considering he wore his heart on his sleeve, but Shouyou was nothing if not determined.

Tobio watched as his boyfriend bounced in his seat, holding his hand a bit tighter than was necessary.

"What are you so excited for?" he asked curiously and Hinata's head snapped towards him, his amber eyes sparkling.

Did Tobio ever mention how much he liked Hinata's eyes? Cause if he didn't, he really likes them. They always shone when he was happy and he looked so beautiful right now that Tobio almost choked up.

"Nothing! I'm just happy, why can't I be happy?"

Tobio stared at him for a minute and he put his thumb up at him grinning even wider.  
"No...no you're definitely up to something."

Tobio prided himself on being able to read Hinata like the back of his palm. It was obvious that he was hiding something, he just had to figure out what.

"I'm not Tobio! Stop assuming." He replied turning away and looking satisfied with himself.  
Tobio snorted.

Whatever. If it was important enough, he'd tell him.

.........

He watched as Yamaguchi and Hinata scampered off to class. He smiled with fondness as Yamaguchi yanked Hinata away from running into another student trying to wiggle through the hallways.

When they disappeared around the corner, he turned to Tsukishima who was playing on his phone, his headphones in.

"Come on Tsukki! We can't be late for class." He said slapping his arm a bit.

" How many time have I asked, no begged you, to not call me that in public? " he muttered , glaring harshly.

Tobio just laughed, nudging into him as they continued down the hallway. Tsukishima liked acting like he was untouchable but he totally wasn't. He'd never admit it, but he'd hugged Tobio at least twice, and that was alot to say for the both of them. They both didn't thrive on touch, unlike a certain someone he knows, but he thinks it's nice to have someone near.

That's probably why Yamaguchi and Tsukishima worked out so well. They balanced each other.

When Tobio got home that day, he was pleasantly surprised to see that both his parents were still home. He knew that Miwa's break stared earlier than his, so she would be home for a while.

It was good considering he had something extremely important to talk about.

"We're not moving."

"And who are you to to make that decision? " his dad asks in shock.

"No, who are you to make that decision? You're barely home but when you come back for a little visist, you think it's okay to just pack it up and move me from all I've ever known?" he asks , fingers trembling a bit. He felt Miwa rub his back but he almost pushed her off because why wasn't she saying anything?

Didn't she care?

"Okay Tobio, maybe we were to hasty to make that decision, but this is for the best."

He stares at his mom for a minute, trying to figure out if she's joking or dead serious.

"How is this…what? Do you even hear yourself? How is this the best for anyone but you and dad?" Miwa asked, finally, finally stepping up.

Dad looked a little surprised and Tobio kinda wants to point and laugh at him but he stops. Just barely though.

"Without money we can't support you." His dad says shrugging.

"You don't support us anyways! I'm by myself for most of the year, and I'm only a second year. Do you seriously think I'm worried about money? I'm worried about the next time I'll see my parents!" he exclaims , eyes watering.

Fuck, this is so embarrassing. Why the hell was he crying?  
Miwa tired to pull him closer but he pulled his arm away and did what he knew best.  
He ran away.

...........

Tobio rolls around aimlessly in the park grass before rolling into a sitting position. It had been an awfully long year for him. From starting his second year of highschool as president, finally having friends, Miwa coming back, his parents coming back more frequently, getting better control over his social anxiety, getting his very first boyfriend, and falling in love with a wonderful orange haired boy.

His life had been hectic to say the least. He crosses his legs and chews on his lip in thought.

His parents seriously thought moving would help them…the only thing that could fix the broken thing they called a family was if his parents actually stayed at home like normal parents. He tries to compare his parents to Hinata's mom but the result is so sad he almost cries.

Tobio thinks he really needs to cry.

.........

Somehow, someway, Tobio finds himself with Yamaguchi. He's not completely sure how he ended up crying into his best friends shoulder but with how tight Yamaguchi is holding him, he's glad.

"Want me to call Shouyou?" he asks softly, bringing him a bottle of water. Tobio firmly shakes his head, spilling some water on his shirt.

This was his problem, and Hinata already seemed stressed out.

There was no reason for him to pile on to the mess.

Yamaguchi gave him a sad but knowing look and held him a bit tighter but Tobio didn't complain, he likes it.

"You can spend the night you know? My parents don't mind."

" No, uhm. It's fine Yams. Thank you. " he responds trying for a smile but knowing himself, it probably looks like a frown.

"It's no problems Kags. You know you can talk to me no matter what huh?" he asks , rubbing his back.

"Yeah."

.........

Tobio wakes up to Miwa jumping and squealing over him in happiness.

"What's wrong with you?" He groans trying to tune her out and shove his head into his pillow.

"You're 17 now! Happy birthday Tobio!" she yells grinning. Tobio squints at her in confusion because fuck was it too early for her to be yelling.

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes, flapping at his arm.

"Typical Tobio. Forgetting his own birthday. Honestly it's kinda sad." she sighed slapping the back of his head.

He let out another groan before sitting up and wiping at his eyes.  
Oh yeah. It was his birthday.  
"Thanks Miwa." He says smiling . She smiles back, fixing his hair.

"Mom made you breakfast. Come down before it's cold." She leaves his room, leaving Tobio to stare at his ceiling for a bit. He should check his phone. Hinata was probably bouncing off the walls in excitement for him.

Tobio loved him so much. He should tell him soon.

He reached for his phone and jumped as it rang.

He snorted at Hinata's constant perfect timing and picked up.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!" he exclaimed through the phone. Hinata really cannot sing but Tobio felt himself flushing with a wide grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Tobio! I wish you a wonderful birthday." He finishes softly and Tobio can hear his smile.

"Thank you Shou. You're the best." He says flopping back down on his bed.  
"Eh, I try. What do you want to do today?"  
" What do you mean..? " He trials off. Hinata laughs before sighing.

"Ah, don't worry. We have something planned. Just hang on tight 'Yama!"  
"Okay….? " He says before Hinata hangs up. Tobio wonders if that's why he was acting so strange this week. He had clearly stated he didn't need anything but he guesses something from Hinata would make him…really happy. Yeah.

He puts on his glasses before making his way downstairs and trying to act like he didn't run out in tears yesterday.

Breakfast was pretty normal, even if his dad avoided his eyes when he had wished him a happy birthday and gave him a envelope full of money.

Tobio figured he'd use it to buy Hinata meat buns or one of those weird flavored popsicle that he liked so much. He thanked his mom for the food before retreating back to his room and taking a shower. He figures that normal people dress up for their birthday but he's not really going out is he?

He pulls on a sweatshirt and a nice pair of jeans before sitting on his bed and turning on his computer to watch anime.  
Yeah, this was 17.

.........

"On my God." He mutters , wondering how in the world his friends had managed this. Hinata grinned wide, his eyes almost disappearing from his face.

"Do you like it?"  
Tobio stares at him for a second and sees that he's uncertain about his answer. Why the hell was that?

" Yeah. Yeah it's really fucking cool. Thank you. " he says pulling Shouyou in close for a hug. He screams in joy before latching on to Tobio even tighter. Yamaguchi gasps and hops on him too.

"I helped plan this too! Where's my hug?" He exclaims and Tobio is happy to accommodate him in their squish of friends.

"Stop acting like you're too cool for us and come get hugged Kei!" He yells over Yamaguchi's head.  
He rolls his eyes before coming over and stiffly wrapping his arms around them and he feels Hinata hum happily.

"What made you guys think I'd enjoy laser tag?" he asks as they strap on their vests. He weighs the gun in his hand and sees its pretty light.

"Uhm, it requires running? Sorry baby, it's hard to surprise you." Shouyou said apologetically looking up at him. Tobio tries not to melt at the pet name.

"That's because you guys, except for Tsukishima, are soo obvious. Especially you Shou, but I'm surprised that you didn't blurt it out when I asked why you were so stiff." He says smirking.

Hinata rolled his eyes scoffing.

"Please, you didn't suspect a thing!"

Tobio exchanged glances with Yamaguchi and burst out laughing.  
He bounced on the balls of his feet, feeling excitement thrum through him. Laser tag really did sound fun and he was especially glad that he was able to spend his birthday with such important people.

It made him want to fly with the love he had for each of them.

"Are you all ready?" the employee asked over the intercom.

Yamaguchi and Tobio were on the red team while Hinata and Tsukishima were on the blue team. They figured being together would be too over powered, so they made some sacrifices.  
They all called out yes and got in position just as the game started.

..........

They were on their 9th round. It was 4 to 4, Tsukishima and Hinata being the winning side at the moment. The loser had to pay for dinner and even though Tobio had been excused because it's his birthday dinner, he still refused to lose.

He sees the start of Tsukishima's sneakers and quietly slides into the cave next to him for cover, holding his breath. Just as he's about to shoot Tsukishima from behind, he feels someone pull him backwards, and a shout is ready to leave his lips when a hand covers his mouth too.

He waits until Tsukishima disappears to round on the person who yanked him, just to see that it's Hinata. He smiles, before remembering they're on opposite teams and holds up his gun.

"Hey, slow down there. We're just loving boyfriends right now." he says grinning, and putting his hands up in surrender .

Tobio eyes him suspiciously, but all doubt left his brain when Hinata pulled him down and kissed him deeply, his hand tugging on his hair.

Tobio tried to steady himself because of the height difference but Hinata just pulled him closer, his hand coming to rest on his chest, opening his mouth and Tobio is gasping, trying to calm the loud beating of his heart.

"I'm really glad you're having fun Tobio. I was kinda worried you wouldn't like it." He says staring up at him seriously.

Tobio just smiles, and kissed him once more.

"Of course I'm having fun. Everything you do is great." He assures leaning back so he can see his boyfriend's face.

Hinata raised an eyebrow before looking satisfied at the approval.  
"Okay, that's good. Really good. We should get out there though before they get suspicious."

"They're probably doing the same thing." Tobio jokes, biting his lip at the heated stare Hinata gives him. Hinata leans a bit closer and Tobio feels electricity fly up his back at what Hinata might do before he shakes his head, amber eyes shining again.

"I'll go first okay? See you later." He says kissing his cheek once more and backing away.  
Tobio smirks before grabbing his gun and shooting him twice in the back.  
"Fuck."  
He really hates losing.

........

After swearing up and down that he wouldn't tell anyone how he ruthlessly killed Hinata,  
( "I didn't kill you dumbass, you're obviously alive.")  
( " Yeah, well, my dignity isn't so thanks for that. ")

They made their way to the local diner to get dinner that Tsukishima and Hinata would be paying for.

By the playful look that Yamaguchi exchanged with him, he thinks Tsukishima got played the same way.  
Weren't they the power duo?

.........

Tobio comes home full and feeling like he's on cloud nine. The amount of affection he got shown today by his friends and Hinata probably cancelled out every shitty thing ever.

That's a big probably but he kinda wished he never had to let Hinata go, but his mom was peeking out the window as they kissed so he assumes sneaking Hinata into his room is a no go.  
Tobio pulls back for some air and stares down at the wonderful boy he gets to call his.

" I love you so much. " he blurts in the middle of Hinata pressing kisses to his knuckles. He pauses and looks up his eyes wide and mouth open.

Well , he already said it, so he can't take it back but it's now dawning on him that maybe Hinata didn't love him as much.

"Aw, you asshole. I was gonna say it first!" he exclaims , burying his head into Tobio's chest. He snorts at how ridiculous he was to have thought that Hinata didn't love him and wrapped his arms around said boy. He was literally just kissing his knuckles.

"I love you too Tobio."

And Tobio feels his bones melt and heart beat rapidly. Hinata could probably hear it and was vibrating from the sound and feel of it.

For the time that they were outside, in between every word he said, Hinata was kissing him somewhere and although he was burning from embarrassment, and Miwa was possibly joining his mom at the window, he felt amazing.

Hinata hugs him tight and pressed a few more kisses to his neck and face before grinning and pushing him towards the door.

"Your other present is inside." He says grinning.

"What do you mean?" He asks , tilting his head a bit.

Hinata just smiles before kissing him once more and pushing him towards his house.  
He waved goodbye and gets inside and watches with his mom as Hinata drives away.

"Well, did you have fun?" His mom asks, ruffling his hair.

Tobio nods happily.  
"Yes, it was amazing…but Shouyou said something about a gift..?" he trails off fingering his belt loop.

His mom just smiled, before gently pulling him towards the kitchen to see Miwa stepping away from a banner.  
She turned and grinned, making jazz hands.  
His eyes darted to the banner in shock and he gaped at everyone in the room.

'Welcome Home'

"Why...what does that mean?" He asks searching his dad's face.  
"We aren't moving!" Miwa exclaimed happily shaking him.

"Why?"  
"Tobio, you adorable, naive idiot, does it matter-"

"Your, uhm boyfriend is extremely persuasive." His dad coughs , looking thoroughly chastised.  
"This was...Shouyou?" he asks eyes wide and he could feel the flush on his skin .  
"Yeah. I think he's...wonderful for you son. Happy birthday." He says smiling a bit and Tobio can't help but smile back.

Tobio also can't help the grin thats on his face as he opens his phone, already calling Hinata. His parents and Miwa vacate, probably getting the memo.

Hinata picks up on the first ring.  
"You like it?"  
"Get over here right the fuck now!"  
" I'll take that as a yes. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter left until the end! I don’t want to get all mushy yet but can you guys believe i’ve been here with this story since july??? anyways again, thank you so much @tsukki_dino_plushie for being such a wonderful beta reader! her feedback was so nice, i’m melting ☺️ have a wonderful rest of your day <3


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so glad you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KAGEHINA DAY WHEWWW

Shouyou can't help but feel a little nervous when he walks into the Kageyama household and sees Tobio and Miwa arguing.

"Hey…." He trails off when they slowly turn to face him. Tobio looks like he's seen a ghost, which is a rude way to respond after seeing your boyfriend, but Miwa seems to be ecstatic at his arrival which is niceeee.

"Shouyou! You're here!" She exclaims , grinning. Shouyou nods, eyes darting to Tobio who looks like he wants to bolt.

"Yeah, I am. What's going on?" he asks, still trying to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Nothing, come on Shou, lets go." He says reaching for him when Miwa pushes him away.

"Are you serious Miwa?" he says , a frown on his face. It's been a while since Shouyou has seen Tobio look that annoyed.

"Yes, it's not like I'm going to kill him or something! I just want to talk." she says turning to Shouyou with the same creepy smile Tobio used to show.

"Uh, talk to me? About what?" he asked curiously as Tobio pulled him a bit closer to his side.

"Yeah, Miwa, what do you want to talk to MY boyfriend about?" he asks, sounding petulant. Shouyou can't help but laugh but then Tobio grabs his hair so he stops. He'd like to still have hair by his 20s thank you very much.

"If you would let me borrow him for a couple minutes..."

"Okay, but-"

"It's fine Tobio! She just wants to talk right?" he asked patting him on the stomach. Tobio bit his lip before sighing.

"Fine, okay. But if he comes out crying or breaks up with me, I'll throw all your makeup stuff in a river." He says seriously. Miwa just smirks before taking Shouyou by his arm and leading him upstairs.

"As if I'd ever break up with you, don't be stupid."

Tobio blushed a bit before looking away stubbornly.

"It won't come to that Tobi. I didn't peg you as the overprotective boyfriend." She says slyly .

Shouyou and Tobio burst out laughing at that.

"Oh, that's definitely Shouyou's role, not mines." He says giving them one last look before wandering into the kitchen.

Now that Tobio is gone, he couldn't help but feel a little scared at what Miwa had to say. But he trusted her because she was Tobio's sister, and Tobio would never hurt him so he knew Miwa wouldn't.

Probably.

……

He sat down on one of Miwa's fluffy makeup chairs and watched her curiously as she sat on her bed and crossed her hands.

"So...is this the, don't hurt my brother or I'll kill you and your family conversation?" he asks, giggling nervously.

Miwa shook her head smiling.

"No, not really. I did just want to talk to you. You don't have to answer this of course, but are you and Tobio okay?"

Shouyou felt his eyebrows raise.

"Do we look like we aren't? Did Tobio say something?" he asked her.

He wasn't mad, he was just worried that he had done something, but knowing Tobio he would probably hold onto it until it exploded at the worst time.

"No, nothing like that! Actually, he comes home everyday gushing about how amazing or funny you are." she pacified . Shouyou felt himself blush and grin widely at that. He knew exactly what that was like because he'd be on the phone or at a park with Kenma and Kuroo and he'd start gushing about Kageyama.

"You know, Kageyama sounds really cool from the way you keep bringing him up." Kuroo had said, reaching for his chips. Shouyou ate one more before handing it to him.

"That's because he is really cool. I can't wait for you guys to meet! Even though he's a bit shy, I think you'll all get along great!" he exclaims grinning.

"He's shy but he agreed to go out with you? Shouyou the socialite? God bless his soul." Kenma said, shaking his head.

Kuroo belly laughed while Shouyou had pouted because well, it was true.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we're doing really good. Yeah, we are. Tobio really is amazing."

"He is, isn't he? But, I've been wondering, has he been doing good in school? I know Tobio is amazingly brilliant but I hadn't seen him studying as much anymore? I usually see him studying day to night but now sometimes I catch him sleeping in the afternoon or watching shows." she muttered looking lost. Shouyou tilted his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Isn't that a good thing though? He only studied so much because he was feeling lonely. Now he's not feeling so alone anymore. Besides, his grades are still wonderful, definitely doing better than everyone in our grade."

Miwa looked surprised, which is to be expected cause she hasn't exactly been home enough to know this.

"Wow. You may be better for him than I originally thought."

" You think…I'm good for him? " Shouyou asked softly, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God, he had the exact same face when I said that!" She exclaimed giggling.

"Tobio is good for me Miwa! He's made moving here so much easier. He's incredibly thoughtful and sweet even though he tries to hide it, and he has so many adorable ticks and well…I just love him a lot. Plus, like I said at dinner, he really is good for helping with homework assignments." He finished smirking . Miwa just laughed harder before waving her hand happily..

"Well, that's all I was worried about. Let's go down before Tobio has a heart attack." She said standing up.

Shouyou stood up, mourning the loss of the fluffy chair before Miwa reached for him and holding him tight. Shouyou laughed a bit but he was never one to turn down a hug so he leaned into her smiling.

By the time they got downstairs, Tobio was spread out on the couch typing on his phone.

"Oh, you guys are finally done after 1200 years." He said sarcastically. Shouyou snorted, rounding around the couch to sit next to him and leaning into Tobio while Miwa just shoved his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

"It was like 20 minutes tops!" Shouyou exclaimed grinning.

He softened when he saw the worried look on Tobio's face and sighed lovingly. He moved forward, and cupped his face, stroking Tobio's cheek a bit.

"You know you can tell me anything right? No more of that keeping it to yourself bullshit. I'll always be here to listen and help okay? Even if you can't tell me, tell Miwa or Yamaguchi." He says quietly.

Tobio nods at him before leaning forward and pulling him in a tight hug.

"I love you Shou." He says sounding a bit watery. Shouyou smiles widely, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Tobio's eyes followed Miwa suspiciously and Shouyou smiled knowing he probably wanted to say something to her.

"Baby? Can you get me something to drink? I'll find something for us to watch." He knew he was playing dirty, but hey, he was helping out technically.

Tobio nodded giving him a small smile before getting up and walking into the kitchen, hands behind his back.

Shouyou sat back feeling proud. He sure was a good family counselor. Maybe that should be his major in college or something.

……..

Tobio smiles, ear to ear, his fingers tight on his clipboard. The second year trip was today and he wasn't exactly sure why he was so excited but he WAS and everything was going great lately so he hoped his luck wasn't running out.

He checked off each name as the 2nd years boarded the bus.

"Is Haru S here?" He asks looking around at the seats.

A kid with brown hair and bright blue eyes raises his hand.

"I'm here!"

Tobio nods before moving down the list. When he got to a certain somebody, he tried not to smile too hard, but he doesn't think it works by the cooing and 'aws ' he receives from the girls to his left.

"Hinata S?"

"I'm here!...and I saved a spot for you!" Shouyou exclaims, grinning at him and waving wildly. Tobio huffs out a laugh, allowing himself to smile.

"Okay Shouyou, I'll be there in a minute."

" Don't take too long! "

"I’ll try.."

………

The trip is pretty calm, and their adult supervisors thankfully don't talk to them much during the trip over. Tobio remembers watching a downloaded movie with Hinata but then passing out, which is fine because the movie was weird anyways.

He wakes up to the bus slowing down and Shouyou hugging him close, snoring. He smiles at how ridiculous he looks before running a soft hand through his hair.

"Hey, hey Shou. We're here." He says into his ear. Shouyou's eyes slowly open up, blinking owlishly, and Tobio almost blacks out again from how adorable he looks in that moment. He can't help but kiss him on the nose and quickly cover his blushing face the next minute.

Hinata laughs at him but it's fine. It's cute.

…..

Shouyou watches as Tobio assists a group of 2nd years who have lost their supervisor. No matter how gruff and scary Tobio looked at times, he really was a caring softie, and has more patience than he liked to show.

"How do you lose a whole entire adult?" Tsukishima asks, looking severely unimpressed. Shouyou laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"They were distracted?" he offered , eyeing the way that Kageyama's new black jeans fitted him. They fitted so well.

Like…really well.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

" Yup. "

Yamaguchi just laughs, swatting at him and he shrugs in response. He was blessed with a beautiful boyfriend and he was going to appreciate it whenever he could.

Tobio finally comes back over to them, his face looking soft.

"You guys know they have a hot chocolate stand? Let's go!" he exclaimed happily, grabbing Shouyou's hand and dragging him over, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dutifully following behind.

"You think they have marshmallows?" Yamaguchi asked. Tobio stopped for a moment then nodded fiercely.

"Yeah, they should . I mean, what hot chocolate stand only serves hot chocolate?" He says biting his lip in thought.

Shouyou glanced away, wondering to himself how he fell for someone so cute and having them like, no, love him back.

Was it normal to love someone so much that they invaded every single one of your thoughts?

Oh God, was he obsessed with Kageyama Tobio???

He watches as Tobio buys him a big cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and a meatbun and decides that maybe being obsessed was okay.

It's fine.

……..

It's…not fine. Well, it is but Shouyou is honestly just setting himself up. Being obsessed with Kageyama Tobio meant that he wanted his attention 24\7 which isn't possible on a normal day but they're on a school trip and Tobio is the president, so it's definitely not possible right now.

He watches with narrowed eyes at how close that boy, Haru was it? was leaning into his boyfriend as he showed him the familiar and safe hotspots of the area that they were allowed to visit.

He knew that Tobio was oblivious for such an intelligent person, but this…

He had to help him out right?

"Hey Tobio." He said walking up to them, and letting his hand rest on his lower back. His head snapped up and his lips spread into that cute wobbly smile.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, handing Haru the map. Haru thanked him, glancing at Shouyou before scampering off, and Shouyou let his eyes follow him.

"Oh God, not this again." Tobio muttered. Shouyou looked up snorting.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently . Tobio rolled his eyes before interlacing their fingers.

"You know exactly what I mean. He just needed help Shouyou."

"In more ways than one." Shouyou answered slyly. Tobio just glanced at him with one of his looks before leading him towards their friends and he thinks, sometimes, he wonders if Tobio likes how possessive he is.

"You know you have no reason to be jealous right? I'm with you because I love you." Tobio says shrugging, his dark eyes glowing a bit. Shouyou almost melts into a puddle of nothingness but he clears his throat and stands up a little straighter.

He wasn't jealous.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't…I should be the only one that close to you." He finishes , feeling a little childish at the look his boyfriend gives him again.

"Shouyou…you do hear yourself right? I can't stay 12 feet from everyone all the time." He says smirking , pulling Shouyou closer to him and squeezing his hand. Shouyou squeezes back and nods, accepting that he was being a little weird.

"I think me finding out you loved me killed off my brain cells."

"You didn't have much in the first place but-"

Shouyou glared at him and he stopped, laughing at his expense.

Shouyou still thinks that he needs to get a grip on his possessiveness but he hasn't decked anyone in the mouth yet so he thinks it's fine.

"It's fine though...sometimes." Tobio says , eyes sparkling as they walk back to the hotel.

………..

The sleeping arrangements were…they were okay. Everyone had brought their own futon and there was enough space for the boys and girls to have separate rooms.

The only problem was that…Shouyou kept sneaking into his futon.

"What the hell are you doing dumbass!" he whispered as Shouyou struggled to curl his arms around him because Tobio was trying his hardest to push him back.

"I just wanna cuddle." He whined . Tobio flipped over and covered his mouth with both hands when he heard one of the male supervisors shift.

"If we get caught, we'll be in trouble…" he trailed off when he saw Shouyou's pleading face. He signed knowing he'd already lost the battle.

" Please Tobio. " He begged softly, for the first time…ever probably.

"Fine, okay, fine. Come here." He said quietly, pulling him closer and wrapping him in a hug. He pulled the cover over them and sighed in satisfaction when Shouyou nuzzled into his neck and murmured a soft 'good night '.

If they got caught and received detention, he'll definitely give his boyfriend hell, but at the moment it felt totally worth it.

........

"You remember when you tried to beat up that senior because he tapped my ass?" Tobio asked smirking at a sleepy looking Shouyou. They were on their way to the dining hall for breakfast, and Shouyou just wouldn't keep his eyes open. 

His eyes immediately blinked open at that, a blush crossing his cheeks. He waved his hand, embarrassed.

"Please, don't bring that up! I can't believe I almost hit a senior. He deserved it though." He finishes looking contemplative.

"He sure did. If I didn't step in sooner you'd probably be dead."

Shouyou glared at him, and crossed his arms.  
"You seriously think I couldn't have taken him in a fight?" he asks outraged . He hears Tsukishima snicker from somewhere behind him but he stands his ground. "Uh, yeah? It was like bringing a knife to a gun fight. And that's not including the height diff-"

"OKAY, okay! You wanna go outside or something?" his boyfriend asks standing in a fighting position, his lips pressed on a small grin.  
Tobio shook his head laughing before pulling Shouyou back to him as they turned a corner, ruffling a hand in his bed head.

"We could go outside, but you'd just lose that one too."  
" HEY-"

……….

Tobio tries to think of another word other than 'fine ' to explain the warm sappy feeling unfurling in his chest. He watched as Yachi and Shouyou excitedly talked about a new album that had come out while Yamaguchi ranted to him and Tsukishima about a show called NCIS???

He's almost positive Yams had been obsessed with that show since they both saw the ad for it on a mall T.V last year but it's dorky and cute so he listens to Yamaguchi and nods and comments when he should.

As Tsukishima lets out a startled laugh , he finally realizes what the feeling is. It isn't fine..he's..so happy. He's so incredibly happy.

He almost says it, but he doesn't feel like embarrassing himself so instead he just sits down with his hands curled in his lap so he also doesn't reach out and grab all of them in a hug.

…………

When they finally arrive back home, a somber feeling settles in Tobio. He's 17, quickly approaching his third year of highschool, and his life isn't so shitty anymore. Sure, he occasionally spills milk all over himself, and yes he did trip over his own feet getting up in the morning but that doesn't change the fact that his life seems to finally mean something to him.

"Hey Shou?" he asks as they cuddle on his couch, watching an old anime. Shouyou looks up at him, his eyes flashing in the dark.

"What?" Shouyou murmurs , eyes darting back to the T.V. screen.

"Remember when you asked me what I wanted to be after highschool?"

Shouyou nods distractedly, his hand curling in Tobio's.

"Well, I think I want to be a scientist."

Shouyou 's fingers pause, looking up at him in surprise and Tobio just stares back at him, eyes darting anxiously.

"Well, duh. It's always been your best subject!" Shouyou exclaims grinning up at him.

Tobio breathes out in slight relief, before briefly letting his eyes close and humming.

"Thank you."

"For being an amazingly, awesome, hilarious, hot, adorable boyfriend? It's no problem!"

"Who said that? " Tobio asks him snorting when he elbows him.

"You were definitely thinking it."

Tobio doesn't respond, he just leans down, and carefully grabs Shouyou’s chin, tilting Shouyou’s head back. He waits to see if Shouyou is okay with it, but by the blush that's covering his face and the soft nod he thinks it might be okay to kiss his boyfriend.

So he does.

And he feels like he's flying.

………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg is this what the end of an era feels like??? I'm so thankful for all the love and support I've received on this work and I already can't wait to get started on another one! I love you all so much, please remember to take care of yourself!!!!! <3333333  
> Again, thank you so much to @tsukki_dino_plushie, she is amazing please please go read her works.  
> Anyways, I hope to see you all soon! Have a great kagehina dayyy.  
> also, don't you adore that it's on the day I'm supposed to update ;)


End file.
